Saving my soul
by Nihal Riddle
Summary: Bella después de un nuevo amorió fallido con Jacob, su vida todo cambia al saber que esta embarazada, al fin tiene un motivo para vivir pero que pasara si edward volviera, como haria para pasar una vida con su nueva familia y sobrevivir a victoria.
1. Vida nueva

Bella se acababa de llegar del instituto, como todos los días de su fatídica vida monótona; aunque últimamente se sentía extraña, cansada, con dolores corporales y el pecho, con un apetito voraz aunque no soportara la comida por mucho tiempo en su estomago. Lanzo la mochila sobre la cama también la bolsa con las cosas de aseo personal que había comprado antes de regresar a la casa. Ciertamente pensaba para que lo necesitaba si no merecía vivir ya, suspira tirándose sobre la cama mirando el techo como si fuera lo mas nuevo que hubiera ahí. Reprimió un nuevo llanto que luchaba por salir, pero su reprimenda no le duro mucho porque tuvo que correr velozmente hacia el baño y agacharse sobre la taza a descargar todo su estomago por cuarta vez ese día. Hacía tiempo que llevaba así, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto exactamente. Con un suspiro tiro la cadena y regreso a su cuarto con una mano sobre el estomago aun con nauseas; fijo su vista en la ventana recordando las veces que paso aquí la noche con Jacob las cuales alejaron sus pesadillas de una vez aunque no para siempre. No aguantaba más tenia que salir de ahí y morir no aguantaba más; mientras estallaba en llanto buscaba su bolso para salir de ahí estaba segura que el mundo estaría mejor sin ella. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar su bolso se tropezó con bolsa de compras.

Estúpida cosa- dijo mientras se secaba la cara de lágrimas y pateaba la bolsa haciendo que todo su contenido se saliera. Fijo su vista en una pequeña caja celeste que decía en letras doradas "Prueba de embarazo."- ¿Por qué lo compre?.- pensó viendo la caja entre sus manos; sentía miedo de lo que podría dar de respuesta.- debo hacerla para saber si son ciertas mi sospechas. Tal ves esto defina un futuro.- suspira y se dirigió al baño para hacerla. Mientras esperaba el resultado escucho la puerta.

¿Bella?- era Charlie.

Mierda, no puedo dejar que la vea.- se apuro a recoger su bolsa metiendo la prueba adentro y agarrar sus llaves del monovolumen.- Estoy aquí.- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con calma.

¿A dónde vas?.- mientras bebía una cerveza fría.

Yo- se mantuvo pensativa que iba a hacer ahora.- voy a ir a Port Ángeles, quiero comprar unas cosas.- hablando con sinceridad fingida.

Pensé que te quedarías a ver a Jacob, él y Billy vendrán a ver el partido. Bueno solo Billy.

OH no, no soy capaz de verlo aun después… de que decidió por ellos.- pensaba y soltó un suspiro antes de responder.- No puedo Charlie, quiero ir a comprar estas cosas, las necesito para mañana en la escuela.

Esta bien.- Al menos Charlie le había creído sin preguntar mucho. Ella salió de la casa justo en el momento en que Jacob llegaba y ayudaba a Billy a subirse a la silla.

Hola Bella- sonrió Billy después de ver que ella tiraba dentro de su camioneta su bolso.- ¿Vas a algún lado?.

Va a hacer unas compras a Port Ángeles.- dijo Charlie desde el pórtico acercándose a Jacob para agarrar la silla de Billy. Jacob parecía que deseaba hablar con Bella cuando estuvieran solos.

¿Te acompaño?- dijo Jacob con cierta esperanza en la voz de poder hablar en privado juntos.

Lo siento Jake, no tardare solo voy a comprar unas cosas.- Bella subió rápidamente hacia su camioneta y se despidió de ellos con la mano antes de escuchar la respuesta de Jake. Acelero hasta perderse de vista y terminar en La Push sin darse cuenta hasta que ya escuchaba las olas golpear la rocosa playa. Se restregó la cara con las manos tratando de ocultar su tristeza y dolor.- Como piensa Jacob que lo quiero ver después de lo que me hizo.- se quedo mirando el agua y después el acantilado que estaba tan cerca. Solo un salto y todo acabaría, nadie sabría de ella ya que no sabían que ella estaba ahí.- OH, ¿¡Por que primero Edward y ahora Jake!?- estallo en llanto incesante desahogándose por completo en aquel lugar, pronto sintió otra vez las nauseas del estomago y salió del auto para vomitar lo que le quedaba de alimento en su pobre organismo.

¿Bella?- dijo la juvenil voz de Seth tras ella.

¡Seth!- levantándose de golpe con nerviosismo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Se te olvida que estas en la reserva?

Lo siento Seth.- suspirando mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

¿qué haces aquí sola? Pensé que estarías con Jacob.- pero su voz se quebró al escuchar a Bella soltar un sollozo.- lo siento. No recordaba que habían cortado.- sentándose junto a ella en la parte de atrás del camión y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.- vamos no están malo.

Es fácil para ti decirlo.- soltó un sollozo más fuerte y rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos.- Estoy completamente sola ahora.

Vamos tienes a Charlie, Renee y a los de la Push no es tan malo.

No puedo regresar aquí desde lo que paso con él.- escondió la cabeza entre las piernas tratando de amortiguar los sollozos pero entonces se acordó porque había huido de su casa.- diablos casi lo olvido.- se dirigió hacia la cabina y abrió la puerta de pasajero para buscar el objeto.

¿Qué cosa?- abriendo el lado del conductor y observándola mientras sacaba todas las cosas del bolso hasta encontrar el pequeño aparatito blanco.- ¿Qué es eso?- pero Bella no le hizo caso y con un suspiro retiro la mano donde ocultaba el hoyo donde daba la respuesta. Una marca color rosa claramente marcada apareció ahí, sin poder más se desmayo.- ¡Bella!- salto rápidamente sobre el camión y alzándola para que despertara.- Vamos Bells despierta.- sacudiéndola levemente.

Positivo, es positivo.- despertando y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

¿Qué cosa es positiva?

¡Seth, júrame que no le dirás a nadie aun. Por favor!.- agarrando al joven moreno por los hombros.

Tranquila, Bells lo prometo. ¿qué pasa?- vio como unas lagrimas se asomaban de nuevo en los ojos chocolate.- ¡OH dios, no me digas que tienes cáncer!- eso provoco una risa en Bella una que hacía tiempo no se escuchaba también con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

No Tonto.- mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de alegría de los ojos.- Estoy embarazada.- Seth pareció cambiar su expresión de miedo a una de total desconcierto.- Voy a ser madre, Seth.- mientras acariciaba su vientre con la mano derecha.

¿Y eso te alegra?- aun asombrado.- No eres muy joven aun.

Si me alegra. Seth… ahora tengo a alguien que me mantiene con vida seré madre.- sonríe- mi bebe me acaba de salvar de una estupidez que iba a ser capaz. Si no hubiera vomitado ni hubieras venido me hubiera tirado del acantilado para acabar con mi vida.- mira su vientre- OH mi pequeño, me has salvado y juro no ponerme en riesgo de nuevo.


	2. Un peligro más

Disclaimer: los personajes de Stephanie Meyer no me pertenecen solo unos poco son de mi imagincion

* * *

Bella volvió a subirse en la camioneta después de despedirse de Seth, se sentía renovada ahora y más que nunca como si el pasado se hubiera borrado en ese mismo instante. Se pasó la mano por debajo de la blusa tocando su vientre mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo de vuelta a Forks, no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado en la playa pero seguramente no mucho. Su mente volaba en otro lado solo pensaba en su bebe como si fuera su único mundo, la verdad es que nunca había considerado ser madre a los 18 años y un padre de casi 17. De pronto freno el auto de golpe, al menos el cinturón de seguridad le había salvado de un terrible error. Jacob, debía decirle que ella estaba embarazada y que el bebe era de él, pero y ¿si los ignoraba abandonándolos a ambos? ¿Sería tan cruel como para abandonar su propio hijo?. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente y volvió a manejar; debía manejar la situación más severa, decirle a sus padres y a Billy. Se detuvo frente a la casa, para su mala suerte la camioneta de Jacob seguía en el mismo lugar pero sin otra opción bajo de esta tras recoger sus pertenencias. Cuando entro ni se molesto en saludar ya que el partido seguía en pie y apenas le saludaron con la mano, riéndose subió las escaleras por alguna razón no veía a Jacob por ningún lado. "Mejor así" pensó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se tiraba sobre la cama con un bostezo, volvía a estar cansada cosa a la cual se había acostumbrado a llevar. Pero cuanto más le duraría, se preguntaba si tendría que ver algo con que el padre era metamorfó o quizás su imaginación. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida mientras pensaba distraídamente.

Jacob regresaba del bosque, había querido seguirla pero la había perdido de vista y regresaba resignado a esperarla pero todo cambio al ver la camioneta de Bella estacionada junto a la suya. Sin pensarlo dos veces trepo el árbol ágilmente y se metió por la ventana. La encontró durmiendo sobre la cama despreocupadamente, se sentó a un lado junto a ella viéndola dormir por lo que pudo intuir las pesadillas no parecían molestarla más. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Desde lo ocurrido entre ellos, ella había empeorado otra vez, por eso mismo odiaba más a Sam por separarlos. Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla sin que despertara solo se movió en sueños murmurando algo que no entendió, se tendió junto a ella en la cama esperando que despertara. Aunque empezó a sentir que su olor era distinto al de antes, no olía a otra persona sino como si su olor hubiera cambiado por algún motivo mezclado con otro. Fijo su vista en sus manos como si ocultara algo pero solo las tenia entrelazadas sobre su vientre.

Jake- pronuncio Bella en sueños moviéndose un poco. Jacob se preguntaba que estaba soñando, como si fuera un reflejo le agarro la mano suavemente volviendo a sentir su tersa piel bajo su mano. Aunque para su mala suerte ella se despertó.- ¡Ah! ¿Jake que haces aquí?.- Exclamo ella mientras saltaba del susto.

Perdón- riéndose un poco.

No le veo la gracia.- se suelta la mano, se levanta de la cama manteniendo distancia entre ella y Jake no quería que lo descubriera aun. Estaba demasiado dolida por aquel suceso hace ya tres meses.- ¿Qué quieres?.

Hablar. No puedo seguir así separados, Bella.- acercándose poco a poco a ella y esta retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared.

Tu escogiste, Jake.

No tenia otra opción, Sam no paraba de fastidiarme.- soltando un gruñido. Mientras cerraba el paso de escape de Bella con sus brazos.- Sabes que nuestra prioridad es proteger a los humanos que viven en Forks y la reserva.

Siempre la misma escusa.- mirándolo enojada espero que hablara pero como no hubo respuesta prosiguió.- El deber esto y aquello, ¿que pasa con lo que tu realmente quieres Jake?. Lo dejas de lado como si no importara, cuando aclares tu mente y decidas vencer tu miedo a Sam me avisas.

¡No le tengo miedo!- rugió pero este fue ahogado en la planta baja por el sonido del televisor.

Pues parece lo contrario. Enfréntate a él, ¿no que tienes mas derecho que él a ser alpha?.- ella sabia que estaba pisando terreno peligroso al provocar su ira pero no pensaba detenerse.

No me provoques.- aun gruñendo tratando de mantener la calma pero un aullido a lo lejos pareció salvar la situación en ese momento. - Esta conversación aun no termina.- salio por la ventana mientras bella lo veía internarse en el bosque y entraba en fase.

Soltó un suspiro después de todo aquello sentía que su mundo volvía derrumbarse, pero se calmo recordando el hecho de su embarazo. Seria un largo mes, tenia que contarle la verdad a todos o tarde o temprano lo descubrirían y se armaría un lío mayor.

La mañana llego y bella se levanto tarde ya que era sábado. Miro su habitación antes de irse a tomar una ducha con agua caliente. Bajo el agua observo por un rato su vientre, no estaba muy crecido lo cual le permitiría ocultarlo con más facilidad por ahora. Salio y se vistió rápidamente antes de bajar a desayunar, Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar. Mientras comía, lo cual parecía que comiera como para tres personas, pensaba en que iba a hacer ahora; deseaba contar lo que pasaba a Renee que seria un poco más comprensible pero quería hacerlo en persona así que tenia que hablar con Charlie para ir el próximo fin de semana a Phoenix solo por esos días. También debía hacer una lista de cosas que tenia que comprar para su bebe, aunque eso podía dejarlo para más adelante hasta que supiera si seria niña o niño pero eso no seria hasta el sexto mes. Lavo su plato y subió para recoger el dinero que ahorraba para su universidad, ahora no podría utilizarlo para eso tendría cosas más en que ocupar.

Paso largas horas en Port Ángeles comprando ropa que necesitaría durante su embarazo, varias cosas para el bebe para cuando naciera y algo de ropa de colores neutrales. Cuando salía de la ciudad ya era casi las dos de la tarde, al menos ya había comido algo pero no quería regresar a la casa todavía. Sin más tomo la ruta hacia la reserva, aunque no deseaba ver a Jake aun y que iniciaran otra discusión. Se detuvo en la Push y bajo para caminar por la arena; poco a poco empezó a recordar aquellas veces que paseaba por aquí con Jacob y aquel día en que todo termino para ella.

_Hace tres meses…_

_Me encontraba con Jake frente a la casa de él conversando sentados en unas sillas, al fin teníamos un tiempo para ambos después de los continuos acosamientos de Sam por separarnos. Para mala suerte de este parecía no dar resultado aunque nuestra relación empezaba a ponerse frágil, no dudaba que Sam no perdería su oportunidad de demostrar cuanto le disgustaba mi presencia. La verdad es que como era la chica vampiro, como me dice Paúl, le parecía que solo usaba a Jacob como psicólogo durante mi depresión. Para ser sincera, al principio fue así pero todo cambio poco a poco._

_Cuando Jake fue adentro por un momento, aparecieron de entre los árboles Sam, Jared y Paúl para fastidiar como siempre. Sam se acercaba a mi con una cara de enojo y temblando levemente._

_¿Aun no aprendes?- gruño mirándome como si quisiera matarme con la mirada desde lejos.- Nadie te quiere aquí, deja en paz a Jacob._

_Deberías aplicarte a ti mismo eso de dejar a Jacob en paz.- respondí con indiferencia._

_Tu solo eres una muñeca que busca su atención.- sonrió de lado provocándome enojo, ya que eso era lo que quería.- tu no eres suficiente para él.- acorte la distancia que me separaba de él, ya perdiendo mi auto control para no provocarle. Sin más le había golpeado la mejilla volteándole la cara, para ese entonces ya era tarde, descubrir que ese era su plan desde el principio y en cuestión de segundos había entrado en fase, un grave error de mi parte solo podía pensar en retroceder y correr pero de que serviría._

_¡Bella!.- escuche gritar a Jacob y correr hacia mi todo lo que podía quedando entre Sam y yo convertido en lobo. Realmente era inminente que pelearan hasta matarse o uno cediera al otro, lo cual tenia ciertas dudas sobre eso. La tensión de enojo se sentía en el aire pero me daba que hablaban mentalmente por las expresiones de mi lobo rojizo que ponía. Entonces ahí Jake volteo a verme con las orejas caídas hacia atrás._

_¿Jake?- le miraba angustiada sabía que algo andaba mal._

En ese momento los pensamientos de Bella fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento tras ella. Se levanto de golpe ya que se había sentado en un viejo tronco podrido y ahora miraba hacia el bosque, esperaba que solo fuera uno de los chicos de la manada pero se equivocaba.

De entre la espesura salio un hombre totalmente desconocido; muy alto y piel pálida como el mármol con una belleza indescriptible, un cabello rubio oscuro atado a una coleta, vestía un traje negro sin corbata y en su cara figuraba una sonrisa siniestra que la desfiguraba por las cicatrices. Pero lo que más llamaba la intención eran sus ojos escarlata que miraban como un cazador mira a su presa asustada.

Bella retrocedía mirando impactada al vampiro que tenia en frente, no entendía como había entrado a la reserva sin ser detectado por los lobos.

Vaya, vaya tu debes ser Bella Swan ¿no?- dijo el vampiro acercándose más a ella.

¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?.

Me llamo Stephan, fui el maestro de James.- sonríe viendo a Bella temblar.- Victoria y Laurent me contaron de ti.- suspira con alegría fingida.- tenia tantas ganas de conocerte.- agarrando le la mano provocándole un escalofrió.

Pues si, mucho gusto.- se soltó la mano y apartándose de él- me agradaría llevar una conversión más agradable.- con sarcasmo- pero estoy ocupada.- retomaba su camino hacia la camioneta pero Stephan le volvía a cerrar el paso.

¿Por qué la prisa? Juguemos un poco- volvió a sonreír mostrando su dentadura afilada.- me gusta jugar con mi comida antes de comer.- respira hondo recibiendo el fuerte y delicioso olor de la sangre caliente en un ser vivo.- OH, que interesante tu olor es más dulce y provocante. Al parecer la pequeña mascota de los Cullen tiene una cría.- sonríe tocando el vientre de ella.- siempre me han gustado la sangre de los humanos aun no nacidos.

¡No me toques!- dándole un manotazo en la mano.

En otro lado quince minutos atrás

POV Jacob:

Descansaba en mi forma lobuna cerca de mi casa. Estaba realmente agotado, Sam me había puesto más trabajo de lo normal de nuevo. Claro el hecho que no dejaba de pensar en ella y aquel cambio en su olor corporal que no me dejaba en paz. Aunque me había convertido en el lobo mas grande de la manada seguía obedeciéndolo, tal vez Bella tenia razón y soy un cobarde que no es capaz de obtener lo que tenia por derecho. Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente, solo eran tonterías que ella decía. De pronto percibí un olor bastante conocido o no un vampiro en la reserva ¿Cómo había entrado sin ser detectado?. Gruñí muy fuerte mientras mandaba un mensaje de alerta a Sam que para su suerte estaba del otro lado de la reserva.

"¡Sam! Un vampiro se ha infiltrado en la reserva"

"¿¡Qué!? Imposible" escuche en respuesta mientras corría hacia el origen del olor estaba solo. " Investiga mandare a Seth contigo". Gruñí con más fuerza mientras esperaba a Seth pero de pronto había algo más que no me había dado cuenta aún, ¿¡qué hacia Bella aquí!?.

"Jake" mire aun lado mío mientras iniciaba la corrida otra vez donde ahora estaba el joven lobo color arena.

"Apúrate, Bella corre peligro" avanzando con más rapidez y volviendo a llamar a los demás para que vinieran.

"¿Qué hará aquí, Bella? ¿Acaso no sabe que su bebe corre peligro?" por un momento pensé en ignorar lo que había dicho Seth, hasta que dijo dos palabras que me congelaron. Bella y Bebe.

"¿¡QUE BEBE!?" había detenido mi marcha viéndolo incrédulo tratando de analizar lo que había dicho. El solo me miraba con cara de lobo inocente y las orejas acostadas sobre su cuello. "¡HABLA!".

" OH mierda, Bella me matara después de esto. Bella esta embarazada y…" pero no escuche más ahora entendía el porque el cambio en su olor, como ese vampiro la tocara ¡yo mismo me comería sus restos en vez de quemarlos!. Pronto había aparecido justo en el momento en que el vampiro le tocaba el vientre y ella le daba un manotazo. Solo un rugido más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiera dado solté y el vampiro me volteaba a ver con su sonrisa torcida. Salte sobre él para alejarlo de ella y de su criatura, no sabia si era hijo mío pero no dejaría que los tocaran. Con hábil gracia el frío me había esquivado fácilmente y yo había quedado frente a Bella que me veía con sorpresa.


	3. Voz pura

Disclaimer: los personajes de Stephanie Meyer no me pertenecen solo unos poco son de mi imagincion

Jacob se mantenía erguido y en posición amenazante, protegería a Bella hasta la muerte si era necesario. El vampiro le seguía sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida, como si hubiera sabido que venia el provocando cada vez más al lobo. Se sentía extraño e imponente descontrol, ver aquello le había sacado por completo su autocontrol. Poco después apareció Seth con los demás rodeando a Bella pero por alguna razón Sam no había tomado el control como si algo más fuerte se lo impidiera.

"Desearas no haber nacido" pensó Jacob empezando a erizarse y aparentar más grande de lo que era, mostraba una actitud amenazante. "Seth quédate con ella" su pensamiento había sonido como mandato antes de lanzarse contra el vampiro que solo salió corriendo tras iniciarse la persecución.

El lobo rojizo era el que iba a la cabeza zigzagueando entre las rocas de la playa mientras el vampiro solo se reía de ellos con paso veloz. Lo persiguieron por toda la playa y las rocas que sobresalían del agua. Cuando casi iba a escapar, el lobo negro le alcanzo una de las piernas jalándolo hacia el suelo y los lobos le caían encima empezando a poner resistencia contra los dientes de los animales. Todos le tenían los brazos y las piernas sujetas entre los dientes mientras Jacob le oprimía el cuerpo con su propio peso. Mostrando la hilera de dientes.

"Algún ultimo deseo, muerto viviente" sonrió con malicia como si esperara una respuesta.

"Tranquilo no seré el único en venir" el vampiro mandando un pensamiento a todos los lobos empezando a provocarlos más. "Eh mandado un mensaje a los demás vampiros, ahora que todos saben el punto débil de la mascota será más fácil. Que rica será la sangre de aquel bebe." Se ríe por ultima vez, antes de que Jacob le arrancara la cabeza sin piedad y poco a poco hacían añicos lo que quedaba del cuerpo.

No tardaron mucho en devorar cada uno de los trozos del vampiro sin dejar ni siquiera los huesos, algunos incluso se pelearon por un trozo pero nada más. La tensión del ataque se había calmado poco a poco pero todos seguían en su forma lobo. Se regresaron hasta donde bella seguía junto a Seth.

Jacob se acerco a Bella que aun parecía algo conmocionada porque todo había pasado muy rápido y el aura que emanaba el lobo rojizo parecía controlar todo. Se agacho un poco para que Bella subiera a su lomo, lo cual ella no tardo en hacerlo; se internaron en el bosque corriendo con Bella a lomos. Algo empezó a preocuparle; la mirada de Sam cuando ella se subía era extraña como sumisa pero odiosa hacia él, no dudaba que él ya se hubiera enterado de que Bella olía diferente. No tardaron en llegar a casa de Emily pero Jacob se desvió hacia su casa después iría allí a discutir, por ahora necesitaba aclarar unas cosas. Llegaron a su casa y dejo que se bajara antes de volver a ser humano, lo que menos importaba ahora que estuviera sin ropa. Subió a habitación con Bella a espaldas y empezó a vestirse.

Bella estaba sentada sobre la cama, viendo como se vestía otra vez teniendo esos recuerdos en que ambos eran felices. Aunque el silencio la mantenía tensa y nerviosa, esperaba que terminara todo esto para poder irse. Seguramente no sería tan fácil como ella esperaba, suspiraba cuando él se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Tenia la sensación de que Seth había soltado la lengua, lo mataría en cuanto esto terminara.

Bella- dijo él soltando un leve suspiro.- ¿Algo que me quieras decir?.

No.

Bella, desde hace tiempo sentí tu olor cambiar pero casi no lo notaba, hasta ayer por la noche y es algo bastante notable.- espero que ella dijera algo pero solo la vio juguetear con sus dedos.- Bella, tu olor esta mezclado con él mío.- ella aun no decía nada pero parecía que ya las cosas se hacían obvias.- Seth me dijo por accidente que estas embarazada. ¿No?.

Si, así es.- le miro directamente a los ojos y Jacob pego su frente a la de ella, ya todo era obvio. Si el podía percibir su propio olor mezclado con la de él, no podía negarle la verdad.

Ese bebe es mió, ¿verdad?.- le miro acercándose más casi rozando el labio y ella solo asintió resignada a lo obvio. Sin más Jake la acerco más a él, uniendo otra vez en mucho tiempo sus labios aunque ella tardo un poco corresponderle, como si ambos hubieran esperado ese momento otra vez. Se separaron apenas pero ahora Bella estaba confundida que era lo que el quería. Tendrían que discutir eso- tranquila, no les dejare nunca.

Jake, mira… - separándose de él.- no se lo que vaya a pensar Sam.

Me importa poco lo que piense ahora ese.- gruñendo aun se sentía aquella aura extraña y llena de poder.- No pienso dejarte sola otra vez.

Jake.- abrazándole un poco reacia pero debía hacerlo por su bebe no sabia lo que podía ocurrir ahora en adelante. Sintió la mano de Jake tocarle el vientre con ternura, siempre había visto a Jake algo infantil pero esa situación lo empezaba a madurar. Después de todo se convertiría en padre a corta edad, debía ser algo que debían llevar los dos.- Debemos de…

¡Jacob!- se escucho la voz de Sam gritando desde los lides del bosque acercándose a la casa junto a los demás de la manada, se notaba en su expresión que estaba enojado y quería despedazar a alguien.

Genial, ahora que querrá.- se separa de Bella y se dirige a la planta baja seguido de ella. Apenas salieron recibió un golpe en la cara por Sam mientras los demás solo se reían.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora?.- empujándolo.

¡Que te crees para tomar el liderazgo!- exclamo con enojo saltando encima de él, enzarzándose en una lucha de tierra y lodo sin sentido. Parecían dos niños pequeños peleándose por un dulce, arañazos y golpes era lo que se oía. No tardaron mucho en transformarse y tratar de matarse el uno al otro.

Inmediatamente el lobo rojizo se lanzo sobre el negro alcanzándole el cuello y tirándole al suelo al mismo tiempo que el negro le empezaba a patear con las patas para quitárselo de encima. Después de que el negro lo apartara, se lanzo en carrera contra su cara chocando sus dientes contra él hocico negro rasgándole la piel como papel. El negro se lo saco para lanzarse sobre él saltando encima de su lomo e hincando los dientes en la piel.

Seguían así por largo rato mientras los demás solo los miraban como si fuera un espectáculo mientras se reían. Aunque a Bella no le daba ninguna gracia ver como se agarraban a golpes por una tontería.

Eh, Embry te apuesto 20 dólares a que gana Sam.- dijo Paúl con una sonrisa de lado.

Trato, vas a perder 20 dólares porque ganara Jake.- respondió el aludido.

Hombres.- susurro Bella negando con la cabeza mientras miraba como el lobo negro corría hacia el bosque seguido del rojo, solo se escuchaba los gruñidos y los destrozos que hacían en el bosque. Se quedo mirando como los chicos miraban el bosque.- mejor me voy a la casa.- camino un poco alejándose de la casa cuando alguien la detuvo, era Seth que le agarraba por el brazo.

Bella, no es buena idea que te vayas ahorita.- dijo el muchacho soltándole el brazo.

¿Y tu por qué le has dicho a Jake de mi embarazo?- enojada

Perdón Bella, lo había pensado sin querer cuando estaba en fase y él me escucho.- viendo como Bella se tensaba más.

¿Los demás lo saben verdad?.- empezaba a temblarle el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Si pero se hubieran enterado de igual manera, Bella. Tu olor se a hecho más fuerte desde que estas en la reserva o puede que tu bebe haya reaccionado a la presencia del vampiro.

¿Crees que sea licántropo?- le mira asustada como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No sabia como manejar un bebe con ese gen o al menos el embarazo.

Tranquila Bella, el olor no lo dice todo hay otra manera. Si es así te ayudaremos, no te podríamos dejar sola.

Gracias.- volteo a ver a los demás que llevaban poco viéndolos hablar. De los lides del bosque salían Jacob y Sam vestidos solo con un pantalón corto azul, cada uno con una cara de desgano y enojo ni mirarse podían. Jake se acerco a ella sin decir palabra alguna a nadie, el aire alrededor de ellos estaba tenso y aun la energía dominante que emanaba se hacia más fuerte.

¿Por qué el alboroto de antes?.- salió Billy de la casa mirando a Jake y a Sam mirando a lados contrarios. Sintiendo la energía que emanaba su hijo para después mirar a Bella con curiosidad y observándola detenidamente hasta detenerse en el vientre.

Jake parece que a tomado el control de la manada. Por decirlo de una manera.- dijo Seth encogiendo los hombros.- y pues Sam se a enojado con él porque a actuado de manera inconciente.

Ya veo.- respondió mirando a Jake y después a Bella.- Tengo una teoría del por qué, aunque es algo bastante raro hace años que no sucede.

Pues mejor así terminamos con esto de una vez.- gruño Sam.

Lo dudo Sam, es comprensible que estés enojado pero no hay marcha atrás.- rodó la silla de ruedas hasta Jake y Bella.- Hay una leyenda que cuenta como se seleccionan los alpha, entre dos machos que disputan por el liderazgo. Solo el que por derecho de sangre tiene el puesto de alpha será el primero en tener descendencia de la manada.- de pronto el silencio se hizo entre la manada que clavo su mirada en Jake.- si en el caso de que el liderazgo esta en otro, enguanto el otro sepa que va a ser padre reaccionara de manera instintiva emanando un aura bastante controladora.- las miradas cambiaron a Bella ya que ellos sabían por lo que había dicho Seth.- Bella, ya las cosas son bastante obvias y por como a actuado Jake todo apunta a la teoría.- Bella solo jugueteaba con los dedos de su manos.- Estas embarazada. ¿No es así?.

Si lo estoy.- espero que Billy le fuera a gritar o regañar pero nunca llego.

Bueno hijo.- haciendo que Jake le mirara.- tienes una gran responsabilidad ahora que llevar.

Lo se.- dijo él un poco más calmado que antes y viendo como Billy volvía adentro.

Hay que averiguar si el o la bebe tiene el gen de los lobos.- dijo Sam volviendo a calmarse también pero aun así manteniendo la seriedad habitual.

Dudo que sea niña.- gruño Leah mirando entre enojo y envidia a Bella, saber que ella ahora era la pareja de Jake aunque aun estaban peleados.- según las leyendas, solo habrá una mujer lobo.

También decían que no había mujeres lobo.- dijo Seth sonriendo a su hermana para que se calmara.- las leyendas cambian.- pero solo causo que Leah se fuera camino a su casa, poco después él la siguió y la manada se disperso. Jake detuvo un momento a Sam.

Mira se que nos hemos puesto como idiotas al pelear por esto.- Sam solo guardaba silencio.- Pero te propongo un trato, tu haces de Beta así no pierdes liderazgo aun.

Esta bien- aun serio- hablaremos más tarde de esto, tienes algo que hacer ahora.- se aleja rumbo a su casa.

Vamos Bella.- dijo Jake jalándola a la casa aunque ella parecía un poco aturdida por todo lo que había pasado en un día y apenas se ocultaba el sol.- dormirás aquí hoy.

¿¡Qué! Pero ¿por qué?.- grito mientras entraban en el cuarto de él.

Escucha Bells- poniéndola contra la pared después de cerrar la puerta.- Ahora no solo tu vida corre peligro, sino también nuestro bebe y después de lo que paso hoy las cosas pueden empeorar.- le acaricia la cara.- si resulta tener el gen, temo que tu olor se hará mas dulce lo cual serás un blanco más fácil Bella.

Pero tengo que…

Billy hablara con Charlie. Le dirá que te quedas en casa de Leah a dormir.- se sienta sobre su cama seguido de Bella.- por ahora estarás a salvo aquí, tienes que descansar ahora te traeré algo de comer.

Estoy bien, Jake- dando un bostezo grande antes de recostarse en la cama de él.- no estoy cansada.

Si ya veo.- dijo con sarcasmo pero ya se había dormido, le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir del cuarto.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Jake volviera a su cuarto con una bandeja de comida; Bella aun dormitaba. Se le quedo mirando un rato sentado en cama, le acaricio la cara y después hacia el vientre. Todo aquello pasaba muy rápido, tan solo ayer se preocupaba por si mismo o las personas de Forks pero hoy toda su vida se centraba en dos cosas. Bella y su bebe. Haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperarle y mantener su seguridad.

" Las cuidare aunque mi vida dependa de ello" pensó mientra acariciaba el vientre de Bella con suavidad. "espero con ansias verte en mis brazos, pequeño" sonriendo como si esperara a que le respondieran los pensamientos.

"Papi" escucho una voz en sus cabeza en respuesta y sintiendo la energía saliendo del vientre de ella. Solo pudo sonreír, sabia de quien era esa voz lo cual significaba que si tenia el gen pero le sorprendía que la voz fuera de una niña. "Mami" sintió el movimiento de su pequeña lo cual causo que Bella se le dibujara una sonrisa en sueños.

"Tranquila mis pequeñas, cuidare de ambas" sonriendo cuando sintió como una pequeña manito tocaba donde su mano reposaba, solo amplio mas su sonrisa sentir aquello tan especial ninguna otra persona o padre podría hacerlo.

"Los quiero" fue lo ultimo que el escucho antes de acostarse junto a Bella y tratar de descansar un poco.

En otro lugar muy lejos de América, una mansión blanca descansaba en un bosque de la lejana Irlanda a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo cultural. Constaba de dos pisos y casi todo correspondía a ventanales largos casi como la misma casa. Una chica de cabello negro corto, baja estatura casi parecida a un duende con los ojos dorados y de aspecto alegre todo el tiempo; vestía una camisa blanca co un chaleco negro encima y unos pantalones negros. No paraba de caminar de un lado a otro por la sala de la casa con nerviosismo bajo la vista de otra chica que la miraba con fastidio.

Una chica casi de 16 años físicamente; cabello negro hasta la cintura, unos ojos dorados y facciones perfectas un poco más alta que la otra; vestía un vestido ligero azul claro que le llegaba un Poco más arriba de las rodillas . Miraba con poca paciencia a la chica que no paraba de caminar parecía que iba a hacer un hoyo en el suelo de tantas vueltas.

POV Alice.

Como era posible, llevaba tres meses sin ver a Bella en sus visiones, antes solo eran nubarrones pero aun así la veía. ¿Por qué ahora no? ¿y si le paso algo?. Me detuve con nerviosismo, no me podría imaginar lo que le pudiera pasar con Victoria persiguiéndole. ¡No y no! Debe haber otra explicación, maldita sea Edward que se le ocurrió abandonarla así como así y prohibirnos acercarnos a ella. Tengo que pensar en algo, sin darme cuenta ya había empezado a dar vueltas en la sala. Al menos solo estábamos Anya y yo en la casa mientras los demás habían ido a cazar; esta chica era una nueva vampira que se había unido a nuestro clan, por así decirlo su don me daba algo de pánico. Puede ver el pasado, presente y futuro de una persona con solo tocarla, esta peor que Aro pero ella tiene como combinado el mío y el de él. A veces siento como si fuera una hija para mi, nos parecemos en muchas cosas.

Alice quieres dejar de andar en círculos, vas a hacer un hueco en el suelo como la semana pasada.- escuche la voz de ella haciendo que me detuviera.-al menos Jasper no esta aquí con esta actitud tuya solo le sacas dolores de cabeza al pobre.

¡Es que no puedo aguantar!- dando saltos desesperados.- Si algo le paso a Bella ¡matare a Edward por esto!.

Seguramente esta bien- suspiro negando con la cabeza por todo aquello.- Antes de hace tres meses la habías visto perfectamente y feliz, que te preocupa ahora ella.- hizo un movimiento con la mano como dándole poca importancia al asunto, lo cual solo me enojo más pero ella no conocía a Bella más que por los recuerdos que ella había visto en nosotros.

Tal vez puedas ver algo de ella si la tocas.- con emoción la mire con carita de perro y acercándome a ella hasta el sofá.

¡A no, eso no!- ella dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de mi.- dijiste que en ese lugar hay pulgosos y odio a los perros, me dan alergia.- caminando por toda la sala mientras yo la perseguía, yo bien sabia que no le daban alergia.

Vamos, las mentiras no van conmigo. Edward no se enterara de que la fuimos a visitar.- poniendo más cara de perrito.

Eso lo dudo. Cuando llames le dirás.- poniendo mi voz- OH Edward como crees que aun sigo teniendo visiones de ella, me eh ido con Anya de Vacaciones a América. No a Forks como crees, me crees capaz de hacer esas cosas.- imitando una llamada y movimientos ridículos con su celular apagado.

¡Anya, basta!- corríamos por toda la sala, tratando de quitarle el Móvil para que dejara las tonterías y ella solo se reía de mi con sus imitaciones. Cuando se lo pude quitar me detuve y ella trataba de quitarlo.- Esta decidido, nos iremos a Forks ahorita mismo.

¿¡Qué! ¡Yo no eh aceptado nada!- tratando de quitarle la nota que estaba escribiendo a mi familia de a donde íbamos. La deje pegada a la mesa y arrastre a Anya a mi auto, después de agarrar el bolso con dinero y las llaves.- Alice esto no es buena idea.

¿Has visto algo?.- me detuve frente a la puerta de pasajero.

Si pero no la entiendo mucho, estamos tu y yo en medio de un bosque hablando con alguien pero no la puedo ver. Solo se que huele a perro mojado y mucho.- me miro enojada.

Con más razón tenemos ahora de ir, tal vez Bella esta en peligro con esos animales ahí. Es mi mejor amiga y no dejare que los pulgosos la toquen.- subimos al auto y partimos hacia el aeropuerto.- Bella tranquila, iremos a salvarte.e veía con sorpresa.


	4. Loba y Cachorra

3

Loba y cachorra.

Bella ya se encontraba en casa de Charlie, después de estar largo rato convenciendo a Jake para que la dejara regresar pero con la compañía de Leah; la cual no parecía muy contenta con la idea. Ella no comprendía porque estaba así total ya no sería la única mujer lobo ahora; Jake ya había anunciado a los demás lo de su hija tenia el gen y ahora tenia que estar bajo protección continua. La morena se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero su expresión de odio y tristeza se mantenía en ella, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Ambas estaban haciendo equipaje para irse a Jacksonville ese día, habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente con el vampiro y ahora debía enfrentar a sus padres.

Leah se sentó en la cama cuando terminaron, esos días estando junto a Bella a donde fuera la agotaban, aunque no le agradara ella se sentía algo más animada saber que no era la única loba ahora pero no deseaba que la pobre niña sufriera lo que ella le pasaba. Miraba a Bella que se mantenía pensativa viendo la ventana mientras esperaban a que Jacob regresara de la reserva para irse al aeropuerto. Un olor a vampiro había vuelto y por eso no la habían dejado salir desde hacia 4 días, eso traía la tensión a toda la manada pero sobre todo a ella sentía que debía protegerlas. Aun el único que había escuchado los pensamientos de la niña había sido Jake, según el ella tenia timidez hacia los demás y se le quitaría con el tiempo aun era muy pequeña. Aunque Leah sentía más que curiosidad, cariño y ternura.

Sonó la bocina de la patrulla de Charlie que ya esperaba frente a la casa, seguido del Rabbit de Jake. Ambas bajaron arrastrando la maleta y cuando salieron por la puerta, Charlie ya subía la maleta de Jake y Leah a la patrulla. Poco después ya todos subían a este encaminándose a Port Ángeles. Aun el silencio estaba sumido entre los cuatro como si hablar fuera una bomba de tiempo. Aun así Leah se mantenía tensa continuamente viendo hacia atrás, de vez en cuando mirando a Jake que estaba de la misma manera en el copiloto mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

"Ahí están otra vez" pensó enojado Jake soltando un gruñido por lo bajo que fue captado por Leah nada más y la única que lo hubiera comprendido. Un Porsche amarillo de vidrios oscuros los seguía desde hace rato pero Charlie parecía no darse cuenta. " Aunque saben que estamos con ella no se rinden, estúpidas sanguijuelas. Espero que ni se atrevan a acercarse." Los bellos de su piel se erizaron en tan solo pensar en eso.

"Tenían que ser esos Cullen otra vez, su olor se puede sentir hasta la reserva." Pensaba Leah mientras golpeaba los dedos de su mano contra la rodilla. " Son peor que una epidemia que se riega como pólvora" gruño por lo bajo. Observo a Bella que había soltado un quejido por lo bajo agarrándose la cabeza con una mano, que no paso desapercibido por Jacob mientras escuchaba la voz de su hija otra vez pero no sonaba alegre sino con miedo.

"Tengo frió, no me gustan." Escucho Jake en su mente, aunque temblaba mucho y se sentía un aura fría. Aun la oía cuando bajaron de la patrulla en el aeropuerto y podía comprenderla fácilmente, era solo una bebe sin nacer pero ser loba ya percibía a los vampiros desde pequeña pero ella no sabía que pasaba. "tengo miedo, papi." Cuando ayudo a Bella a salir la abrazo para confortar a su hija pero no ayudaba mucho.

¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Bella aun con el dolor de cabeza haciéndose más fuerte todavía y sentía a la bebe inquieta.

La niña tiene miedo.- Jake susurrándole al oído para que Charlie no los escuchara mientras se iban a registrar.- nos han estado siguiendo desde que salimos.

¿Es por eso que esta tan inquieta?- acaricio su vientre preocupada, su hija trataba de decirle lo que le pasaba y ella incapaz de ayudarle. En eso recordó lo que había traído esa mañana y sonrió. Busco en su bolso su MP3 morado.

¿Para que es eso?

Es una idea que tuve cuando estaba arreglando las cosas.- se puso los audífonos y le dio a iniciar, empezando a tocar su nana. Fue casualidad que Leah había encontrado la tablilla donde Edward había ocultado sus regalos.- estoy segura que esto la calmara.- Jake puso atención a los pensamientos de su hija pero solo escuchaba la música que sonaba en los pensamientos de ella para después quedar dormida tranquilamente, no pudo más que sonreír.- ¿Sirvió?.- Jake solo asintió con la cabeza y Bella también sonrió.- Al menos Cullen sirve para algo.- pensó riéndose mientras volvía a acariciar su vientre, había crecido un poco pero aun no se notaba por el suéter que llevaba puesto.

Mejor así no le dará dolores a su madre.- Leah movió solo los labios hacia Jacob para que no le escuchara Charlie mientras se dirigían a la feria de comida; Charlie se despidió por cuestiones del trabajo y los dejo a ambos comiendo. Se sentía rara al compadecerla en cierto modo, pero su preocupación solo era para la niña o eso pensaba ella. Miraba a los alrededores buscando a sus perseguidores mientras compraban algo de comida, mejor estar seguros antes de llevarse una sorpresa publica.

Tranquila, Leah.- dijo Jake ya que Bella aun oía música para mantener tranquila a la niña. Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo de la feria después de pedir unas hamburguesas para comer, tres dobles para él y Leah, y otras tres medianas para Bella.- Están al fondo a la izquierda.- volteando en esa dirección seguido de Leah. Varias mesas más allá se encontraban Alice y Anya observándolos esperando su oportunidad.

Como que esperan a que la dejemos sola para que vaya al avión.- gruño Leah mirando a Alice con odio mientras devoraba su primera hamburguesa.

Lastima para ellas porque no será así.- sonrió de lado mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Bella que solo le miro con poca importancia.

En la mesa de Alice y Anya, ambas discutían de cómo separar a los lobos de Bella pero no parecía que iba a ser fácil como pensaban. Los siguieron a las puertas de embarque aunque aun faltaban unas dos horas más, a su parecer los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia eran los que viajarían con ella.

Alice estaba hecha unos nervios al ver que no podía acercarse a Bella y que esta oliera a perro mojado desde kilómetros pero ella suponía que era por estar cerca de los otros dos. Vio a Bella que le dijo unas cosas al moreno al oído antes de dirigirse a una tienda de regalos seguida de lejos de la chica, mientras el otro se mantenía cuidando el equipaje de mano.

Bella miraba los estantes de peluches y otras cosas escuchando aun música sabiendo que Leah estaba cerca y Jake no estaba tan lejos tampoco. Se acerco a la zona de joyería viendo distraídamente las cosas que mostraban, hasta que encontró algo que le llamo la atención. Era una hermosa cadena de plata tallada con lobos dorados mirando en una sola dirección, agarrando entre los dientes una placa rectangular dorada sin nada inscrito. Sonrió al pensar en eso como un regalo para su hija, podría grabar una frase de parte ella y Jake.

Buenos días señorita.- dijo el vendedor anciano y Bella se quito uno de los audífonos.- veo que le intereso esta hermosa pulsera.- haciendo que Bella se pusiera un poco roja.- Esta a estado aquí por muchos años.- saco la cadena poniéndola sobre el vidrió y Bella la tomo en sus manos para verla mejor.- es un símbolo de unión y protección.

¿De unión y protección?.

Veras- señalando los lobos- estos son como dos personas que han estado separadas por mucho tiempo ni se han visto, pero con este medallón han formado una unión eterna a la cual protegen con su vida.- Bella solo sonrió al parecer era justo lo que le pasaba ella y a Jake, su hija había devuelto su amistad esperaba que pudieran volver a más pero eso dependía de él.

¿Podría grabar algo en la placa?- pregunto mientras se quedaba pensativa en que escribir y acariciaba su vientre con suavidad. El anciano asentía y le daba una libreta para que escribiera.

Claro, señorita. ¿Alguien especial a quien se lo dará? ¿El novio quizás?.- Bella se río por el comentario mientras escribía en la hoja "Como estrellas en el cielo, nuestro amor por ti es infinito".

No exactamente, es para mi hija.- le hablo bajito entre risas y el anciano se iba para grabar la frase después de que ella le pagara. Se iba a poner de nuevo el audífono otra vez porque sentía de nuevo su hija inquieta, cuando alguien grito su nombre abrazándola por la espalda.

¡Bella!- dijo Alice emocionada y dándole la vuelta para abrazarla de frente.

¿¡Alice! ¿Qué haces en Forks?.

¿Qué forma de recibirme es esa?- la suelta y se tapa la nariz con una mano.- Bella deberías estar menos tiempo con los pulgosos, apestas demasiado a perro callejero mojado y con dulce de leche.- haciendo una mueca de asco pero se le ponían los ojos negros por un segundo pero estos volvían a ser normales.- Es raro nunca habías olido tan dulce.- eso puso un poco nerviosa a Bella ella sabía la causa.

Alice, apúrate tenemos compañía.- Dijo Anya saliendo de donde se ocultaba tapándose la nariz con la mano también. En ese momento llegaba Leah con Jake, este ultimo empujaba a Alice lejos de Bella y poniéndose frente a ella.

Apártate.- soltando un gruñido empezando a temblar un poco.

Déjame pulgoso, estamos hablando.- dijo Alice con desprecio y empujándolo a él pero sin lograr moverlo.- Es mi amiga y tu no me impedirás hablar con ella.- encarándolo y volviendo a empujar sin mucha fuerza.

Atrévete a tocarla y te destrozo.

¡Jake, no es hora de que te armes una pelea!- dijo Bella poniéndose entre Alice y él también tratando de retener a Leah ya que estaba sola contra cuatro que se odiaban a muerte. Sabía que si su hija se ponía mas asustada no podría retener a Jake ni a Leah y su dolor de cabeza seguía empeorando.- Jake, solo empeoras la situación y solo la asustas más.- le miro de frente.- No creo que sea buena idea que entren en fase en un aeropuerto.

Esta bien.- gruño Jacob agarrando a Bella por la cintura de manera posesiva bajo la mirada sorpresiva de Alice.- Pero que no me haga enojar ni asustarla más.- miro a Leah con enojo para que se calmara también.

¿Asustar a quien?- pregunto Anya pero sin recibir respuesta alguna mientras el anciano regresaba con la pulsera terminada. Bella la agarro después de meterla en una pequeña bolsa de cuero azul.

Vamos.- se dirigió hacia las sillas de la puerta de embarque seguida de los otros cuatro, se sentaron en un poco lejos de los otros pasajeros. Jake se sentó junto a Bella y del otro lado se quedaba Alice antes de que Leah pudiera alcanzar a llegar.

¿Qué compraste?- dijo Alice quitándole la bolsita con curiosidad y abriéndola para verla.- ¡OH, que bella pulsera!- se queda mirando la placa- "Como estrellas en el cielo, nuestro amor por ti es infinito" ¿Para quién es?.

No te interesa.- gruño Jake quitándole la pulsera para verla también, le parecía curioso como estaba hecha y la forma de los lobos que sostenían la placa entre los dientes. Sonrió a Bella con su dentadura blanca y ella solo se puso sonrojada.- le gusta.

Oye Bella- Alice agarrando del brazo a ella.- ¿Dónde has estado? Llevo cuatro días vigilando tu casa y ni te asomas. ¿Qué hacías en la reserva y con estos pulgosos?- Jake solo gruño muy fuerte.

En dos semanas me mudare para haya, Alice.

¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo que te mudas estas loca!- grito tan alto que los demás le voltearon a ver.- lo siento- con una pequeña risa nerviosa espero a que todos los espectadores volvieran a sus asuntos.- ¿Por qué diablos te vas con los pulgosos? Esos no piensan y son un peligro. ¡No me niego!.

¿Y tu acaso crees que eres un ángel?- respondió Leah que se sentaba frente a ella y junto a una Anya enojada por estar con ellos.- ustedes son peor que cualquier cosa.

Al menos yo no apesto a perro callejero.- dijo Anya sacándole la lengua de modo infantil.

Pero no parezco una lámpara ambulante que al roce del sol brilla como si valieras un montón de dinero.- gruño Leah mirándola despectiva.

Al menos no soy analfabeta que ni siquiera pasa de contar hasta al diez.

Repite eso y te are tragar tus palabras.- gruño amenazándola con el puño.

Alice ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Bella mientras Jake la abrazaba por los hombros para calmarse un poco.

Es Anya, una vampiresa que se nos unió hace unos cinco meses.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa viendo según ella lo bien que se llevaban. Le hizo señas a Anya para que se acercara.- Veraz Bella hace poco más de tres meses que deje de verte en mis visiones, algo me dice que el pulgoso tiene algo que ver.- Jake la miro de manera odiosa. Bella la miraba extrañada nunca había sabido que eso pudiera pasar.- ¿te importaría si Anya te tomara la mano?.

¿Para qué?

Tengo el don de ver el pasado, presente y futuro de una persona con solo tocarla.- menciono Anya y extendiéndole la mano para que la tocara. Bella dudo un poco esperando que Jake dijera algo pero el solo se limito a observar lo que pasaba y pendiente de cualquier cambio en su hija. Bella le agarro la mano.

Paso unos momentos de silencio, mientras Anya se concentraba en entrar a la vida de Bella.

Bella sintió algo extraño y penetrante entrar en su mente apenas sintió el contacto de la mano de Anya, como si algo intentara entrar a una bóveda con un taladro pero se alivio un poco. Ahí empezó a sentir inquieta a su hija y como si le quisiera gritar provocándole una jaqueca rápidamente. En ese momento, sintió unas palabras rondar su mente pero proveniente de una voz que no conocía. "¡No déjame, fuera!" sintió a Jake muy tenso junto a ella; "No toques a mi mamá" de pronto dejo de sentir la sensación penetrante y una confusa Anya se había quedado perpleja. Pronto su mano se torno de un rojo brillante y ardiente provocando que Anya la soltara, el color desapareció rápidamente pero Anya parecía enojada y viendo su mano donde la palma estaba totalmente quemada.

Leah agarro a Bella del brazo y la llevo a un baño que aun sentía el fuerte dolor de cabeza; durante la escena había escuchado la voz de la niña por primera vez. Se había puesto enojada al escuchar como la bebe sufría le había hecho reaccionar ahora no dejaría que nada les pasara, de algún modo sentía algo especial por ella. Ayudo a Bella a acercarse a uno de los escusados y vaciar un poco el estomago revuelto.

¿Estas mejor?

Si.- dijo Bella mientras se lavaba la boca.- solo mi niña se puso muy inquieta y me revolvió el estomago.

Es normal, estaba asustada y enojada.- sonrió Leah mirándola.

¿Y ahora por qué tan feliz, Leah?.

Nada.- sonríe de lado.

¿Sabes lo que piensa mi hija ahorita me tiene un poco preocupada?.- Leah se quedo pensativa unos minutos.

Se siente mal, porque cree que te a hecho daño y ella no quería.

No me hiciste nada, mi niña.- Bella solo sonrío acariciando su vientre- Estoy bien no volverá a pasar-Leah en cierto modo sintió celos pero ternura.

Bella, Leah, ya es hora de subirnos al avión- se escucho la voz de Jake afuera del baño.

Ambas salieron del baño y vieron a Jake esperándolas apoyado en la pared con el equipaje de mano.

Bella se preguntaba a donde había ido Alice y Anya mientras se dirigían a la compuerta para subirse, cuando una de las aeromozas les detuvo diciendo que habían cambiado sus pasajes a primera clase. Bella sospecho de quien había sido la idea mientras se dirigían al pasillo de primera clase. De inmediato sintió el frío tacto de Alice obligándola a sentarse con ella en el lado de la ventana; Jake de mala gana se sentó detrás de Bella con Leah al lado, al final Anya quedo en la fila opuesta de la de Alice sola ya que eran los únicos en Primera clase.

Paso un rato cuando ya estaban en el aire, Alice movió a Bella que dormía placidamente en la silla con una manta encima.

¿Qué quieres Alice?- dijo bostezando y estirando su cuerpo mientras extendía la mesa para la comida que les ofrecía la aeromoza.

Tenemos que hablar.- sonrió emocionada.- ahora que el perrucho duerme.

No le digas así Alice, se llama Jacob.- dando un mordisco al pollo que tenia en su bandeja. Aun estaba algo adormilada aun el embarazo le provocaba sueño y demasiado apetito para fortuna de ella se comería los platos de Anya y Alice.- ¿De que quieres hablar?.- como si le diera poca importancia.

¿Qué escondes bajo el abrigo? No te la has quitado en todo el viaje.- provocando que Bella se atragantara con el agua y la mirara con nerviosismo.

No se de que hablas.- se ríe nerviosa.- ¿Qué vio Anya?.- tratando de cambiar de tema

Pues te vio apenas, ya que pasas mucho tiempo con esas cosas, es por eso que apenas y te veo en las visiones.- señalando detrás de ella.- pero eso no justifica el por qué eh dejado de verte. ¿Me ocultas algo acaso?- Bella solo guardaba silencio.- lo ultimo que vio fue a ti en un baño con una cosa blanca larga con una mancha rosa.- Bella soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Vale ya entendí, Alice.- se quito la manta de encima y se abre el abrigo dejando a la vista su vientre de cuatro meses aunque parecía más de seis meses ahora; Sam y Emily le habían advertido que probablemente al empezar el cuarto mes su crecimiento empezaría a acelerarse para que al cumplir el sexto mes naciera. Alice solo pego un grito y la abrazo provocando que Jake se despertara sobresaltado.

¡OH, Bella estas esperando un bebe voy a ser tía!- dando saltos pequeños sobre el asiento.- ¿Será niño o niña? ¡Ah, le comprare mucha ropa y juguetes, claro la consentiré mucho!.

Será niña.- Alice seguía hablando casi sin dejarla hablar y empezó a mencionar que se los diría a los demás de su familia.- ¡No le digas a Edward!.

¿Por qué no?- pero vio la cara de tristeza y dolor que tenia Bella.- vale no le diré nada, vamos no te pongas así.- agarrándole la mano pero sintió una leve sensación de quemar en la mano igual que lo había sentido Anya.- ¡Ay!.

A ver quítate, Cullen.- dijo Jake acercándose a Bella y quedando en el espacio que había entre la silla y la pared. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo tratando de calmarla ya que empezaba a llorar otra vez.- Vamos Bella no te pongas así. Tranquila estoy aquí, no estas sola.- acariciando su vientre y dándole un beso en la cabeza. Él no merece que llores por él, es un idiota

Jake, no me dejes otra vez.- soltó un sollozo temblando mientras Alice miraba la escena con curiosidad y extrañeza, de que se había perdido ella esos meses que se habían ido.

No lo are nunca más, Bella. Debes calmarte a nuestra hija no le gusta escucharte infeliz.- Alice miro enojada y sorprendida por lo que Jake había dicho pero Jake la ignoro.- eso la pone triste.- Bella miro a Jake y se volvió a sentar más tranquila no quería hacer sentir mal a su hija.

Gracias.- dijo ella sonriendo a Jake.

¡Esperen! ¿¡Como que vuestra hija!.- exclamo Alice a punto de lanzarse contra Jake y destrozarlo ahí en el avión pero no podría. Pero ahora todo encajaba ahora por eso no podía verla, porque la bebe era un perro.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar con esta cosa?.

¡Oye!- exclamaron Leah y Jake al mismo tiempo.

¡Son animales!

¡Cuida tus palabras, duende!.

¡Basta! Dejen de armar escándalo en el avión.-sujetándole el brazo a Jake antes de que empezaran a pelearse.- Hablemos civilizadamente, por favor.- Jake se sentó junto a ella y Alice en su asiento.- Alice por favor, comprende yo quise a Edward pero el me abandono no piensa regresar.- Alice iba a decir algo pero Bella la interrumpió.- enserio Alice quiero vivir mi felicidad con mi hija y Jake, se lo merecen.

Esta bien, Bella si te hace feliz.- dijo Alice encogiendo los hombros y Bella le abrazo.- Pero tu perro como le hagas algo, conocerás mi ira. Me dejaras decorar el cuarto de la bebe eso si.

Alice…- dijo con voz cansada

También decorare su casa la pondré muy bonita y moderna con un hermoso balcón en tu cuarto, Bella.- así empezó a hacer planes para la casa aunque no podría entrar en la reserva según ella eso se podía arreglar con una mano de obra de Forks o con los demás perros.- también un lindo Jardín por supuesto.- Jake que había vuelto a su asiento porque estaban a punto de aterrizar.- ¿Dónde te quedaras mientras hacemos la casa?.

En casa del padre de Jacob.

A no ahí no podrán cuidarte.- se escucho un gruñido por parte de Jake.- vendrás a mi casa en Forks y antes de que tu mascota responda algo contrario, la otra mascota puede acompañarte si este desconfía tanto.

Así pasaron el resto del viaje discutiendo, aunque la que más hablara era Alice. Apenas tocaron tierra, Alice menciono que los verían en Forks al regreso ya que Jacksonville era demasiado soleada para ellas dos y tomaron un avión hacia Irlanda.

Jacob empujaba el carrito con las dos maletas mientras se iban a la salida, notaba a Bella nerviosa y podía sentir lo mismo que ella le tenia preocupada. Ahora que su embarazo era tan notable creía que no seria tan difícil mencionarlo a la madre de Bella. Salieron de las compuertas y vieron a Renee correr hacia Bella y abrazarla, Phill lo ayudaba a él con el carrito y caminaban hacia la salida donde esperaba el auto de Phill.

¿Bella como has engordado tanto?- pregunto Renee después de dejarla de abrazar. Bella solo palideció y se puso nerviosa. En ese momento ella comprendió que eso no era gordura.- ¡OH, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!.

Si, estoy embarazada.- dijo un poco apenada mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero entre Jacob y Leah mientras iniciaban la marcha hacia la casa.

¿¡Hasta ahora pensabas decírmelo!. Mírate tienes seis meses de embarazo, voy a discutir con Charlie por no decirme nada.- notablemente enojada

Él no sabe nada.

¿No se ha dado cuenta? ¿Acaso es ciego?

¿Quién es el padre?- pregunto Phill de manera calmada.- espero que se haga responsable por sus actos.

Créame que lo haré señor.- dijo Jake y Renee le voltio a ver solo, él le agarro la mano a Bella para calmarla a ella y a su hija.

¿Dónde viviréis?

En la reserva, nos ayudaran a construir una casa para nosotros y para la niña.- pronuncio cada palabra con calma observando la reacción de ambos adultos.- Trabajo en autos de vez en cuando y mi pueblo nos ayudara a mantenernos.

También ayudaremos.- Dijo Renee con más calma y sonriendo.- no les dejaríamos así sin más.- eso calmo y relajo a Bella.- total es mi nieta ¿no?.- los cinco se ríen.

Los siguientes días pasaron con calma y sin apuro; haciendo algo de compras y planes de construcción para la casa. Lo que pensó Bella que seria un calvario habían sido los mejores después de su depresión inclusive se notaba en Leah mas animada y feliz pero sobretodo más sobre protectora con Bella. Ella agradecía eso, ahora tenia una amiga en la que confiar ya que abandono el instituto por su embarazo. Tal vez más adelante retomaría sus estudios.

Ese día estaban en una tienda de bebes viendo cunas y ropa entre ellas. Leah miraba con una sonrisa tierna un pequeño peluche de conejo blanco agarrando una zanahoria entre los dientes, no lo dudo mucho y lo compro quería regalárselo a la pequeña después de nacer.

¡Leah!- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba hasta la caja donde estaba pagando el muñeco y ella iba a pagar un libro de nombres de bebes.- Jake y yo estábamos pensando, ¿te gustaría ser la madrina de nuestra hija? Pensamos que te lo mereces ya que nos has ayudado mucho.

¿Enserio?.- emocionada y como respuestas solo pudo abrazarla soltando lagrimas de felicidad.


	5. Mi dulce rosa de miel

4

Mi rosa de miel.

POV Bella

Volver a Forks no fue tan horrible como había pensado, agradecí que mamá me ayudo a hablarle aunque fue bastante sorpresivo para Charlie verme con un embarazo tan avanzado y el ni se había percatado; obviamente porqué hacia unos días tenia un embarazo normal de cuatro meses pero ahora parecía de seis. Para mi mala suerte, ya la noticia se había regado como pólvora por todo el pueblo y no hacían más que hablar de mi pero no era muy bien vista por así decirlo. Incluso el instituto se hizo el difícil cuando fui a decir con mi madre que dejaría las clases aunque era obvio el porque; no les pareció correcto que les ocultara un embarazo tan avanzado, la verdad ¿como podía explicar un embarazo de cuatro meses cuando parece de seis? Esa es la parte mala cuando tu hija va a ser licantropa tienes que guardar el secreto. Mike no le hizo mucho gracia y a los demás tampoco, me dieron la espalda a mi situación la verdad lo tengo merecido después de que Edward me dejo, apenas les dirigía la palabra durante ese tiempo.

Ahora me quedaba en casa de Charlie desde hace dos días preparando lo que quedaba de mi ropa para mudarme a casa Alice también otras cosas de pertenencias. Mire los regalos de los Cullen que estaban sobre la cama y el nuevo vestido que me había dejado Alice para mi "sorpresa", no quiero saber que habrá hecho ahora solo me iba a mudar conociéndola con este motivo y con lo de mi embarazo haría una fiesta. Suspirando me metí al baño para cambiarme, Jake vendría pronto para ir con Alice a la casa aunque por él no iría pero lo hacia por su hija y por mi. Me duche con agua caliente un largo rato poniendo algo de música en el stereo, me había acostumbrado a hacerlo Libel parecía gustarle se movía cuando la escuchaba. Si, ya le habíamos encontrado un nombre a nuestra hija Libel Susan; Susan por la madre de Jake y Libel porque significaba estrella de fuego, la verdad a ambos nos gusto mucho y así lo escogimos. Cuando salía de la ducha empezó a sonar la canción Claro de luna y empecé a tararearla mientras me vestía, mi niña también parecía seguirme con la canción; según Jacob a ella le gustaba mi voz y la de él. El vestido que me había regalado Alice era de un hermoso color blanco con una cinta que apretaba la zona de los senos y el resto caía suavemente hasta las rodillas, se sujetaba por unas tiras que cubrían el hombro izquierdo y en la cinta tenía pequeños diamantes que brillaban al toque del sol con unas sandalias blancas. Salí al cuarto a arreglarme el cabello, la verdad encontraba tedioso todo esto pero si Alice no me veía bien no me dejaría salir del cuarto.

Tocan la puerta de entrada, seguramente era Jake seguro se había venido corriendo porque no oí su coche. Baje las escaleras justo cuando Charlie abría la puerta Jake.

Hola Jacob.- dijo Charlie dejando pasar a Jacob y mirando hacia mi. Jake iba como siempre un pantalón corto y una camisa negra sin mangas.- Que hermosa te ves, Bella.

Gracias, Charlie.- sonreí sintiendo la mirada de Jake encima mío como si quisiera memorizar mi imagen, lo mire sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Que se diviertan chicos, llámame cuando te instales Bella.- dijo Charlie y salió a su trabajo. Jake se acerco a mi y me acaricio la cara suavemente sonriendo.

Hermosa es quedarse corto.- yo solo me reí por lo que había dicho pero el sabe que no es burla. Fue acercando su cara a la mía tomándome del mentón mientras con su otra mano me agarraba de la cintura dejando un beso pequeño y corto en mis labios. Sentir sus labios calidos y suaves sobre los míos, me daban una sensación de felicidad y éxtasis. Después dejo su frente apoyada en la mía mirándonos a los ojos, profundizándome en aquellos posos negros de sus ojos. Me acaricio el vientre donde Libel sentía la voz de su padre y se movía.- ¿Cómo están mis dos princesas?.

Muy bien, lobito.- riéndome y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.- No seas melaza, Jake.- me reí mientras caminaba hacia la cocina por algo de agua pero Jake me abrazo por la espalda otra vez.- Jake, no es hora de juegos.

La sanguijuela puede esperar un poco, quiero pasar un tiempo con mis chicas antes de que me pongan a trabajar en esa entupida obra. ¿Por qué la dejaste que lo hiciera ella?.

¿Crees que me hubiera dado otra opción?.- pronuncie como si fuera lo más obvio.

Por lo visto no.- me soltó sin antes darme un beso en la cabeza y subía a bajar mis cosas del cuarto.

Me serví un vaso de agua fría mientras Jake bajaba mis cosas del cuarto y se acerco a mi después para esperar a Alice pero la espera no fue mucha. Ya que desde afuera se escucho la corneta del auto de Alice, aquí viene mi calvario el resto del día. Apenas salí me encontré con el enorme de Emmett que no dudo ni dos segundos en darme un abrazo olvidando que no solo abrazaba a una persona.

¡Emmett ya no abrazas a una sola persona!- escuche la voz de Alice mientras Emmett me soltaba para que pudiera respirar.

Lo siento Bella.- sonríe como idiota y mirándome de arriba abajo.- vaya que ballena te tragaste.

¡Emmett!- gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo fulminándole.

Vuelve a insultar a mi hija o a Bella, no respondo.- dijo Jake mientras le lanzaba una de las maletas a los brazos, si hubiera sido un humano lo hubiera tirado al suelo o sacado el aire.- sirve de algo Cullen y ayuda.- entre los dos subieron las cosas al jeep de Emmett.

Bella, si te queda lindo ese vestido.- se acerco Alice a mi arreglándome un poco los rizos y maquillando también, odiaba cuando hacía eso solo solté un suspiro largo.- esta semana iremos a comprar más ropa y muebles, no puedes ir toda la vida así.

Alice no otra vez, por favor.

Por cierto, ¿Ya escogieron el nombre? Porque tengo varias opciones.- mientras se subía en el copiloto del Jeep y Emmett me cargaba estilo nupcial a la parte de atrás. Jake lo miraba celoso y enojado, Emmett solo le saco la lengua burlón antes de subirse en el conductor y Jake junto a mi.

Si, se llamara Libel Susan.- respondí acariciando mi vientre con una sonrisa.

Pues al paso que va tendrás un elefante bebe que un bebe.- se burlo y Jake le pateo el asiento por detrás.- esta bien dejo las bromas.- riéndose aun más.- pero tu hija no se escapa le enseñare a hacerlas.

Ni se te ocurra.- respondió Jake.

El resto del camino solo fue discusiones y bromas entre Emmett y Jake. Que amigables estaban, tan solo pensar en eso me hacia reír. Me quede mirando el bosque pasar rápido mientras manejaban, hacia meses que no recorría esa ruta casi un año para ser exacta. Dentro de mi tenia una sensación de pesar y dolor recordarlo, la ultima vez que había estado en esa casa me traía malestares. La verdad no quería recordarlo pero tarde o temprano debería enfrentarle, pero seria capaz de negarme a él y decirle que ahora mi felicidad era de otro. No me importaba su reacción o su humor, ahora mis prioridades eran otras de ahora en adelante. Aunque mis amigos me hubieran dado la espalda, la manada y los demás de la reserva me aceptaron como parte de su familia ahora. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa que a kilómetros se veía por lo alumbrada que estaba. Jacob me ayudo a bajarme del Jeep se notaba que se había puesto celoso por Emmett, solo reírme podía al ver lo infantil que los dos se ponían peleándose por tonterías. Alice me arrastro hasta la casa para que no sufriera el frió que hacía. Bajamos a la sala donde el resto de los Cullen me esperaban y como lo imagine, Alice había armado un alboroto con mi mudanza. Una pequeña fiesta familiar, supuestamente idea de Alice.

Estaban Rosalie con un vestido verde lima, Carlisle con un traje negro con un blaizer gris debajo, Esme con un vestido violeta sin mangas, Jasper un pantalón gris con una camisa blanca simple, Alice llevaba un vestido negro, Anya un vestido blanco y Emmett un traje negro también pero sin corbata. La sala estaba iluminada por las velas, en la mesa había un hermoso pie de limón sobre un mantel color crema y otra pila de regalos; que otra cosa podía esperar de ella.

Bella, que gusto verte otra vez.- dijo Esme abrazándome apenas pise el ultimo escalón, ella siempre había sentido cariño por mi.- Te ves hermosa con ese embarazo.- siempre tan maternal.

Gracias y también por la fiesta pero no tenían porque hacerla.- bastante apenada por todo lo que se había armado por dicha tontería.

Hace casi un año que no te vemos, Bella.- me sonrió Carlisle detrás de Esme.- Hace apenas unos días que sabemos de ti además que estés embarazada.- solo me puse más roja ahora y Jake me abrazaba por detrás con ternura apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

Al menos hemos podido volver.- sonrió Rosalie, que extraño ella nunca había sido así conmigo más bien nunca le agrade.- Me alegra verte, Bella.- me abrazo tomando a todos por sorpresa.

¿Qué te pico ahora?.- dije

Siempre quise tener un hijo, ¿no te importa que sea así contigo?. Me gustaría ayudar en lo que pudiera, aunque sea hijo de este pulgoso apestoso.

Tu hueles peor, Barbie.- dijo Jake entre gruñidos

Ahorita te destrozaría pero no lo hago para no dejar huérfana a una niña.

Espero que la niña se acostumbre a la casa.- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa torcida.- se siente que no se acostumbrada a los vampiros.

Ya se acostumbrara, cariño.- sonaba cariñosa Alice junto a Jasper.

Vera lo divertido que podemos ser.- dijo entre risas y Jake le gruño.- OH el cachorrito tiene miedo que le agrademos más a su hija que él.

Muy bien, ya me hartaste pie grande.- me soltó y empezó a perseguir a Emmett, no había mejor pareja de juegos que esos dos. Aunque fueran como agua y vinagre que ni se tocan, parecían dos niños a veces.

Emmett, no es hora de tonterías.- le dijo Rosalie pero ni caso.

Entre risas seguimos con la fiesta aunque Anya aun estaba un poco distante por la quemadura que le había ocurrido. Según Carlisle podría ser un don que tuviera Libel pero la verdad no estábamos seguros aun, Carlisle quería monitorear lo que me quedaba de embarazo para que no tuviera complicaciones en adelante. De ahí pase a abrir los regalos; Un collar con dos corazones plateados entrelazados de Rosalie, un certificado para pasar un día completo en un spa de Esme y Carlisle, Emmett se le ocurrió darme un Volvo XC90 negro según él para llevar a Libel de paseo solo una escusa para malgastar el dinero y el cual seguro traería a Jake por las nubes, Alice varios vestidos para los siguientes dos meses de embarazo; Anya un collar de oro blanco con un lobo y un colmillo de vampiro, el colmillo de vampiro se lo saco a uno de los que mato hace unos años, para que nunca olvide que los vampiros también están para protegerme y Jasper unos discos de música.

Ya casi era la media noche y yo quería irme a descansar cuando Jake me retuvo, me dijo al oído que quería hablar conmigo afuera. Lo seguí hasta el porche trasero donde no habrían ojos curiosos que nos vieran. Cuando nos detuvimos el se acerco a mi abrazando mi cuerpo contra el suyo dando un beso en mi mejilla y después en mi oreja, para sentarnos en una banca color verde olivo.

Te amo, Bella.- me susurro al oído pero antes de que pudiera responderle el siguió, se separo y me agarro de las manos.- Se que hice una idiotez hace 4 meses, escogí a la manada antes que a ti por temor a Sam. Ahora gracias a ti logre enfrentarme a él y tomar mi puesto como alpha, ahora quisiera que tu también lo fueras conmigo.

Jake a que…- iba a hablar cuando Jake se puso de rodillas frente a mi sacando una cajita de terciopelo negro, al abrirla me dejo sin aire y con el corazón a mil por hora. Adentro había una sortija de plata con incrustaciones de oro y un hermoso zafiro puramente tallado con dos pequeños diamantes a los lados.

¿Te casarías conmigo, Bella?- yo no podía creerlo lo que me decía solo me puse roja, el se me estaba declarando hoy.

¡Ya dile que si!- escuche la voz de Anya desde la casa, realmente aquí uno no tiene privacidad.

Claro que si, Jacob.- en ese momento me lo abrase y nos unimos en un largo beso apasionado, mientras en la casa solo me silbaban o aplaudían. Cuando nos separamos el me puso la sortija en la mano derecha en el dedo anular.

Apenas entramos de nuevo recibí más felicitaciones que cualquier otra cosa, la verdad llegue a pensar que se enojarían conmigo porque ahora en definitiva dejaba de un lado a Edward. Deseaba en mis adentros no verlo aun, no me creía preparada para confrontarlo pero deseaba en el fondo que alcanzara la felicidad. Pocos minutos después Alice me condujo hasta donde dormiría, para mi sorpresa era el cuarto de Edward que lo habían cambiado casi por completo.

En vez del sillón blanco había una cama matrimonial de madera con sabanas aguamarina y unos cojines sobre esta con unos pocos peluches, a un lado una pequeña mesa con un florero con rosas azules y junto a ella del otro lado una cuna con detalles rosas y blancas con un pequeño peluche de lobo rojo junto a la manta, tenia unas cortinas de ceda que caía desde la parte alta y en la parte de atrás los gavetas para las cosas del bebe ; realmente Alice ya lo tenia pensado o ya sabrá lo que pasara, aunque lo dudo. Las ventanas tenían cortinas para los días soleados, también un tocador con un espejo donde estaban mis cosas desempacadas ya.

Con amigos así quien quiere enemigos, solo me reí mientras me ponía la pijama que Alice me había dejado. Me senté en la cama a mirar el anillo que me había dado Jake, era realmente hermoso y detallado lo que pensé que sería una noche tediosa fue la más feliz para mi. Poco después Jake subió también para acostarse conmigo esa noche, destendí la cama mientras él recorría la habitación mirándola con enorme interés hasta detenerse frente a la cuna. Miro la cuna con una sonrisa calida dibujada en su rostro antes de acostarse a mi lado y acariciarme la cara mirándonos cada uno hasta que me rendí al sueño.

Así paso el cuarto mes de embarazo paso rápido con las compras y la construcción de la casa; prácticamente no pude ver mucho a Jake por los planes de Alice, comprando muebles como para un castillo italiano y mucha ropa para Libel. Todo en un mes, al menos pasaba el día con las chicas y Leah pero extrañaba mucho a Jake.

Así llego el ultimo mes de embarazo y mi vientre había completado su crecimiento, no podía aguantar las ansias de verla pero cuando ella quisiera salir saldría. Parecía que Libel se había acostumbrado a la presencia de sus tíos, aunque aun no permitía que Anya me tocara mucho tiempo ni siquiera Carlisle realmente era desconfiada pero solo era una bebe.

Ese día Carlisle me revisaría por ultima vez para ver como estaba Libel, a ver si esta vez se portaba mejor que la otra vez. Prácticamente casi paso lo mismo que con Anya pero el tenia guantes no se quemo más que el guante. En ese momento estaba en el cuarto mirando hacia el bosque y las cosas que habíamos comprado ese día, entre ellas un pequeño vestido blanco de seda con lazos que guindaban de los lados, dos cintas para el cabello y unos zapatitos blancos; Alice la había convencido de comprarlo para que Libel fuera la que llevara los anillos de la boda. Solo imaginarla así vestida y ella con su vestido de bodas le provocaba una sonrisa, llevaba tiempo imaginarse a su pequeña en brazos y mimándola le daba más ansias de que naciera pero no la podía apurar.

Pórtate bien con Carlisle hoy, Libel.- mire el espejo frente al tocador mientras acariciaba mi vientre ya totalmente crecido.- el solo quiere saber tu bienestar, no te hará daño. Tampoco lo dejaría.- Libel se movió, supongo que de algún modo era decir si para ella. Salí del cuarto para ir a la cocina por un jugo de naranja, estaba sola a excepción de Carlisle y leah que dormía en mi cama, los otros habían salido a cazar.

Buenos días Bella.- escuche a Carlisle mientras entraba a la cocina.- lista para la revisión, espero que Libel decida no quemarme demás.- se ríe.

Buenos días.- le sonreí a Carlisle mientras dejaba el vaso en el lavaplatos y lo seguí a su despacho mirando fijamente el cuadro de los Volturi, en el fondo deseaba nunca conocer a esa gente tan terrible.- espero que el día en que los conozca nunca llegue.- escuche la risa de Carlisle al verme.

No creo que suceda, Bella.- él puso su mano sobre mi hombro.- ellos solo salen en caso de que las reglas sean rotas.- me senté en una butaca roja para que Carlisle me revisara, como la vez pasada solo fueron preguntas de mis síntomas aunque siguieran los mismos. Apetito voraz ahora comía hasta cinco porciones sin subir de peso, temperatura algo elevada, mareos, agotamiento y presiones en la espalda.- Posiblemente sea porqué estas en el ultimo mes.

Concuerdo contigo.- soltando un bostezo largo y grande.

Tal vez aumente más la temperatura no estoy seguro.- puso su mano en mi frente pero no sentí el frió habitual de su piel, al contrario sentía el calor que mi propio cuerpo emanaba. Me puso un termómetro en la boca mientras preparaba un ultrasonido que había traído del hospital, ahora empezaría el problema a pesar de que aun no naciera le gustaba ser traviesa y esconderse por así decirlo.- a ver si Libel decide jugar menos hoy.- se ríe.

Empezó a utilizarlo en mi vientre y como lo imagine Libel empezó a jugar otra vez pero al menos esta vez no decidió quemar a alguien. Parecía todo normal y ella en posición para nacer, aunque la temperatura si algo alarmante 40º grados pero yo no me sentía mal.

Subí otra vez a mi recamara para despertar a Leah que pensábamos visitar la reserva de sorpresa. Después de despertarla, partimos en mi Volvo nuevo que no había sido estrenado aun y la verdad ya tenia ganas de probarla pero con el embarazo no podía. Mientras miraba el bosque pasar frente a mi rápidamente empecé a sentir más temperatura subir y como si mi piel ardiera en llamas, me recordaba mucho la piel de Jacob cuando lo abrazaba. Lo más alarmante fue sentir un horrible dolor que me aguijoneaba el vientre y la espalda, solté un quejido amarrándome el vientre y Leah se detuvo observándome preocupada. Sentí el dolor irse por un par de segundos pero volvió con más fuerza mientras algo me presionaba la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Creo saber que pasaba ya que Libel parecía desesperarse, empecé a respirar con esfuerzo tratando de soportar lo que podía.

Leah, regresa a la casa de los Cullen.- respirando profundamente.- creo que ha llegado el momento y Libel no creo que espere más.- solté otro quejido mientras Leah aceleraba a fondo el auto y regresaba a la casa mientras marcaba por el celular.

POV Jacob

Otro estupido día de trabajo, iba a matar a esa duende en cuanto me la encontrara maldita sea. Al menos la casa estaba terminada solo faltaban los muebles, sinceramente agradecía en el fondo lo que ellos hacían por nosotros pero ¡tampoco éramos mulas de carga!. Gruñí tirándome sobre la cama, Bella llegaría en poco rato no le importaría que me encontrara durmiendo un poco. No paso ni 10 minutos de haber dormido cuando son mi estupido celular, al diablo el teléfono pero el que estuviera llamándome no quería rendirse así como así. Lo agarre de mis pantalones y pude ver el número de Seth en la pantalla.

Espero que la llamada sea importante.- atendí casi a partir el teléfono en dos y a gritos.

¡Ay que humor!- me grito Sam, ¿qué hacia Sam llamando por el celular de Seth?.- Leah acaba de llamar.-pasaron tres segundos cuando analice lo que acababa de oír, algo le había pasado a Bella. Ni pensarlo más salte por la ventana lanzando el celular quien sabe a donde y pude divisar los demás en los lides del bosque.- Ahí viene. – grito mientras se transformaba en lobo rápidamente igual que los demás.

"¿Qué ha dicho Leah?"- se notaba en mis propios pensamientos la angustia que llevaba y también notaba a Paúl que no deseaba ir por su cara de enojo.

"Bella al a entrado en trabajo de parto"- escuche a Seth y mi corazón se acelero más que antes, mi hija iba a nacer.- "esta en la casa de los Cullen".

"¡Mi hija no nacerá en esa casa!" exclame mentalmente, mi hija no iba a nacer en esa casucha llena de sanguijuelas.

"No alcanzarían a llegar al Hospital"- escuche a Sam esta vez.

No tardamos en llegar a la casa donde estaba "Pie Grande" enfrente de la casa con pantalones para que nos pusiéramos. Volví a ser humano y me vestí para entrar a la casa rápidamente, toda la casa parecía sumida en silencio y todos en la planta baja esperando señales de Carlisle o de Leah. Según ellos estaban ayudando a Bella en la habitación y no me dejaron acompañarla. Las horas pasaban como tortuga y se me hacían eternas, aunque había más tensión en el aire porque los lobos de un lado y los vampiros del otro. Aun nos llevábamos bien, mejor así que estar fingiendo ser agradables entre nosotros.

En ese momento el silencio fue roto por un llanto en la parte superior de la casa, justo sentí que me iba a desmayar si no hubiera sido que Leah bajara del segundo piso minutos después con una sonrisa en la cara. Se limpiaba las manos ensangrentadas y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que subiera primero. Subir fue fácil por toda la emoción que sentía en el cuerpo, abrí la puerta del cuarto justo cuando salía Carlisle del baño con una niña envuelta en toallas después de lavarla, él me sonrió mientras le daba a Libel a mi Bella y después salio por la puerta dejándonos a los tres solos. Me acerque por el otro lado para estar más cerca de Bella, nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento recostada en la cama con nuestra hija en brazos. Le di un beso en la cabeza y después uno dulce en los labios. Mire a mi hija en la mantas rosas que le cubrían.

Una hermosa niña de piel blanca y ojos negros me miraban como dos perlas negras brillantes, sus cabellos de un color dorado cobrizo que me recordaban a la miel de las abejas. Era tan pequeña y delicada, acaricie el cabello de mi pequeña la cuidaría con mi alma y cuerpo ese pequeño ángel que llego a mi vida.

Es hermosa ¿verdad?- dijo Bella mientras me agarraba la mano con una sonrisa en sus labios.- valió la pena la espera.- yo me reí para fijarme como estaba ella. Estaba en bata de baño con el cabello mojado.- ¿Por qué no la cargas mientras me visto antes de que Alice entre gritando por la puerta?.

¡Escuche eso, Bella!- se oía la voz gritona del duende de atrás de la puerta. Yo estaba pálido yo cargarla.

¿Quién yo?- ella solo se reía de mi cara de pánico y ¿si le pasaba algo?.

Jake, ella no muerde.- me la dejo en brazos mientras se cambiaba, Libel me miraba con una sonrisa mientras apretaba el dedo índice de la derecha. En ese momento hubiera deseado poder saber que pensaba pero después de nacer no podía hacerlo. Cuando Bella se vistió con una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones agarro a Libel para vestirla con un vestido rosa que acaba de sacar, la puso sobre la cama para vestirla.- ya esta mi niña.-cargándola de nuevo en brazos.

Realmente se ve como toda una princesa.- sonreí ese era el día mas feliz de mi vida. Nada me hubiera empeorado ese día sino hubieran entrado Alice casi destrozando la puerta.

¡Ay, que hermosa!- escuche a Alice y en cuestión de segundos estaba junto a Bella viendo a Libel, que pareció por un momento arrugar la nariz. Yo solo pude reírme, ya reconocía el olor a vampiro y las voces de la "familia agregada".- parece una muñeca de porcelana.

Felicidades, Bella.- dijo Esme también mimando a mi pequeña pronto el resto de los Cullen la rodeaban como abejas a la miel a excepción de Jasper que se aseguraba de mantener distancia. Bella la dejo en la cuna para que no la aplastaran entre tantos espectadores.

Salio igualita a ti, pulgoso.- dijo en tono bromista Emmett y Rosalie le miro de mala gana, que raro la primera vez que me defiende eso creo.

No me harás enojar hoy, Pie grande.- le respondí sacando le la lengua.

Emmett tu siempre con tus bromas.- dijo Rosalie arrastrando de la camisa de este para sacarlo de ahí.- Hermosa niña, Bella. Aunque me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero los perreros ya están impacientes. Señalo la puerta con la cabeza donde estaban los chicos esperando mientras Carlisle terminaba de sacar a los demás para que ellos pudieran entrar.

Felicidades, chicos.- nos felicito Sam y Emily.

La pequeña bola de pelos al fin nace.- dijo con desdén Paúl apoyado en la pared contraria a la cuna

A diferencia de los vampiros, ellos fueron algo más tranquilos en sus felicitaciones y mirando a Libel. La verdad seguía prefiriendo a ellos que cualquier otros amigos. Ahora tendría que planear una fogata para presentar a Libel a los Quiluetes, Sam me ayudaría un poco seguramente. Mientras Sam hablaba con Bella no me fije donde estaba Paúl ahora, "¿dónde se metió este ahora?" pensé volteando a ver a la cuna donde estaba ahí viendo a Libel. Ahora mismo hubiera deseado no haber volteado a ver nunca o que el hubiera venido. Reconocía esa mirada como tanto nos habían contado en las leyendas, una mirada más que de amor a primera vista como si fuera el destino ya escrito que ellos se encontraran. ¡Tenia que ser él! Apenas había nacido y el había marcado a mi hija con la imprimación, ¡lo matare!.

OH vaya, esto no lo esperaba- escuche a Sam mientras miraba a Paúl que cargaba a Libel ahora en brazos y ella volvía a sonreír. Todos miraron a Paúl y aullaron felices, en cambio yo enojado y rojo de ira.

No me esperaba una imprimación nueva.- dijo Emily riendo y mirándome.- Jacob no te pongas así es algo que no puede evitarse. Una imprimación es algo natural que se da.

¿Qué es la imprimación?- escuche a Bella decir a Emily.

Es algo más fuerte que amor a primera vista, es como si estuvieran destinados el uno al otro. No importa la edad, solo sucede cuando un metamorfó encuentra a su razón de vida, apenas ve los ojos de su imprimada no habrá otra cosa en el mundo que exista para él. Buscara siempre la felicidad por ella y su protección.

OH, que lindo y ¿Por qué hablan de eso?.- OH diablos la que se armara ahora, solo me tape los oídos.

Pues es que acaba de ocurrir, Paúl imprimió a Libel.- uno dos tres…

¿¡Qué! ¡Paúl te voy a matar!.


	6. Inquietas travesuras

5

Inquietas travesuras.

POV Bella.

Al fin la fecha había llegado el día más esperado de mi vida, bueno después del nacimiento de mi niña pero aun recordaba la ira que había tenido ese mismo día. Tras descubrir la imprimación de Paúl sobre Libel, Jake estallo en furia y se lanzo contra él gracias al cielo ya había soltado a Libel; ambos destrozaron los ventanales al caer hacia fuera transformados y enzarzados en una pelea, para ser exacto Jake era el que atacaba y Paúl se defendía. Él pobre paso tres días desaparecido porque ni en la reserva podía asomarse ya que Jake ahí pasaba gran parte del tiempo. Por decir de algún modo Libel extrañaba a ambos y mucho; al final Jacob acepto la verdad igual que yo debí aceptarlo que era algo que no podía revertirse y si eso hacia feliz a ella pues seria aceptado. Ahora en vez de cuidarme Leah lo hacia Paúl para ayudarme con Libel cuando salía con Alice por lo de la boda y el vestido, el pobre se hubiera aburrido sino estuviera con Libel distrayéndola. La verdad ella siempre parecía disfrutar de Paúl como si fuera su mascota, la verdad el apodo le quedaba perfecto hasta los Cullen le decían así simplemente por hacerlo enojar un rato.

Ahora estaba en mi cuarto de la casa terminada preparada con mi vestido de novia; era un hermoso vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo un bello de rosas blancas y claveles encima, con un lazo a la cintura que unía el velo al vestido. Me miraba en el espejo de la pared que me había puesto Alice en el cuarto, después de todas las horas que hizo ella y Rosalie para hacerme un peinado. Aunque la boda sería una ceremonia Quiluete que Jake insistió en hacer antes de la Boda tradicional, también vendrían los Cullen para la ceremonia ya que Charlie ni Renee vendrían a esta. Después de arreglarme por completo y salí al pasillo donde me esperaba Carlisle que me llevaría hasta el altar para sustituir a Charlie en esa ceremonia. Le sonreí calidamente mientras le tomaba el brazo para bajar por las escaleras de mármol, donde esperaban los Cullen y Paúl con Libel en brazos. Mi niña ya tenia cinco meses edad y vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con azul, y unos listones blancos que adornaban su cabello que ya lo tenia algo largo y rizado. Me encantaba verla así tan bonita en brazos del que una vez fue el más impulsivo de la manada, Libel parece ser para el su calmante lo único malo es que se la pasa en mi casa y con dos bocas que comen por cinco personas es suficiente. Me acerque a mi hija un momento sonriéndole y después a Paúl como diciéndole que si le pasaba algo ella misma le destrozaría y le daría sus restos a los perros, aunque sabia que eso no pasaría mientras el estuviera con ella. Nos fuimos a las puertas traseras de la casa que daban a los lides del bosque y a un enorme jardín que fue arreglado por Esme. Alice me dio el ramo de flores un hermoso conjunto de rosas blancas con tulipanes azules. Así salimos al patio para la ceremonia, Rosalie y Alice hasta el frente tirando flores, seguidos de Paúl con Libel que llevaba los anillos en un cojincito y por ultimo Carlisle conmigo del brazo.

Ahí estaba yo caminando hacia al altar donde estaba Jake y Billy que aplicaría la ceremonia para nosotros, solo la familia Cullen y la manada estaban a los lados. Carlisle me dejo en el altar junto a Jake, el sacerdote empezó a hablar de inmediato y yo solo veía a Jake con una sonrisa. Aun no encontraba lo diferente en esa ceremonia de otras según Jake me volvería una Quiluete oficial y presentarían a Libel también aunque la mayoría de los lobos ya la conocían faltaban los nuevos Collin y Brady.

Jacob Black ¿Prometes cuidar de Bella estar siempre con ella, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la guerra y en la paz hasta que la muerte los separe?.- escuche a Billy

Acepto- pronuncio él mientras tomaba el anillo de oro del cojín que llevaba Libel en sus manos y me lo ponía en mi dedo.

Bella Swan ¿Prometes cuidar de Jacob estar siempre con el, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la guerra y en la paz hasta que la muerte los separe?.- escuche a Billy repetir.

Acepto- pronuncie mientras tomaba el otro anillo de oro del cojín y me lo ponía en su dedo.

Los declaro marido y mujer, nuevos Alpha de la manada Quiluete.- esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa no me esperaba ahora tener el mismo poder que Jake sobre la manada aunque no me transformara.- por ende ellos les obedecerán a cualquiera de los dos o de su familia.- En eso hizo señas a Paúl para que trajera a Libel.

Jake y yo nos fundimos en un beso para sellar nuestro compromiso con intensidad, agarre a Libel en brazos justo cuando Jake dejaban su forma humana frente a nosotras. Por un momento pensé que se podría a llorar asustada pero ella sonrío acariciando la enorme cabeza de mi esposo y también reía, todos los demás también dejaron de ser humanos. Ahora entendía el porque Libel debía saber reconocerlos para que supiera que esa era su otra familia no importaba que fueran medio animales. Como esperaba pareció interesada mas en el gris oscuro, que era Paúl que se había puesto a lamerle la cara.

La fiesta transcurría tranquila y sin problemas, total por ese día se había hecho un pacto temporal entre los Cullen y los Quiluete que solo duraría hasta media noche. Tal vez podría intentar cambiar un poco esa ley para que al menos pudieran visitarme. Me separe un rato de la fiesta caminando por el jardín, me detuve viendo a ningún lado hundida en mis pensamientos. Recordando todo lo que he vivido en poco tiempo.

En cuestión de apenas dos años; mudarme a Forks, conocer a Edward, conocer a la familia de vampiros, casi convertirme en un vampiro, cortarme con papel y provocar la sed de otro vampiro, el abandono de Edward, pasar meses de dolor y agonía, el amorío con mi mejor amigo y su abandono, mi embarazo, el ataque de otro vampiro sediento por la sangre de mi hija, su nacimiento, la imprimación de Paúl sobre ella y ahora mi casamiento. Dos años realmente locos pero con una felicidad gratificante ahora, ¿que podría empeorar mi vida ahora?.

Sentí unos brazos calidos abrazarme por la cintura desde atrás, como siempre Jake apoyo su cabeza en el hombro.

¿Por qué tan sola mi amor?.

Recordando todo lo que eh vivido desde que llegue a Forks.- apoyando mi mejilla con la de él.- como todo salía mal y ahora estoy en felicidad máxima.- sonrió.

Yo también.- me devolvió la sonrisa dándome un beso en el cuello.- Lo estaría más si Paúl dejara de llamar a Libel con ese apodo.

¿Cómo le dice?

Okami- yo solo me reí aunque el nombre sonara gracioso le quedaba bien.- ¿qué te es tan gracioso?.

Una vez leí en algún lado que Okami significa lobo. Después de todo le queda bien ¿no?.- él solo hizo una mueca.- No te pongas así, cariño. Disfrutemos de la fiesta.- le agarre de la mano y volvimos donde estaban los demás.

¿A qué no adivinas donde irán de luna de miel?- escuche a Alice con Libel en brazos al parecer había logrado quitársela a Paúl mientras él comía.- Claro nosotros cuidaremos de Libel mientras no están.- sonrió emocionada.

¡Si se quedara será conmigo, chupasangre!-grito Paúl mientras caminaba apresurado hacia nosotros y mirando enojado a Alice.

Ni hablar tu no puedes cuidar ni una mosca.

Vamos Alice cálmate.- mencione mientras tomaba a Libel en brazos, llevaba rato sin cargarla y ya la extrañaba.- No la pensaríamos dejarla con todos ustedes malcriándola y usándola de muñeca para vestirla.- tanto Paúl como Jake estallaron en carcajadas contra Alice.- a que rincón del mundo nos enviaste, Alice.- poniendo los ojos en blanco y el humor de Alice volvió a ser el mismo.

Se irán a por dos semanas a un Spa en la India.- dando saltos de alegría. ¿A la India? Me puse una mano en la cabeza, en que pensaba Alice enviarnos hasta el fin del mundo por una luna de miel.- También un crucero por El Caribe después, claro ahora tendré que comprar un boleto extra para Libel.- por favor alguien sálveme de ella y que la baje de la nube en la que se encuentra ahora.

Pronto la fiesta empezaba a llegar a su fin, mientras Jake despedía a los demás yo llevaba a Libel a su nuevo cuarto. Un cuarto bastante grande para una bebé pero fue idea de Alice ponerla cerca de mi cuarto para cuando llorara. Tenia una sensación extraña como si alguien me observara y también un escalofrió que me recorría la espalda, Jake no estaba lejos de la casa pero dijo que debía inspeccionar algo así que debió irse por un momento. Me senté en una silla mecedora junto a la ventana mientras daba el pecho a Libel, la verdad estar sola esos pocos minutos me traía intranquila. Tenia un mal presentimiento, le saqué los gases a Libel antes de acomodarme la ropa y quedar viéndola jugar con la pulsera que le habíamos dado. De pronto se empezó a mover y a llorar, trate de calmarla pero al levantar la vista solo pude pegar un grito y ponerla contra mi pecho para protegerla. Frente a mi estaba Victoria con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro, había entrado por el balcón. Me levante de golpe de la silla aun con Libel en mi pecho que no dejaba de llorar, sentí los brazos de Victoria arrancarme a Libel de los brazos mientras me agarraba del cuello y me lanzaba contra los ventanales del balcón provocando que me clavara varios mientras caía al balcón.

¡Que lindo tienes a una pulgosa de hija!- escuche su risa mientras apretaba el cuello y haciendo que llorara con más histeria.- será divertido probar la sangre de alguien tan pequeño.

¡No, déjala a ella!- pero me volvió a tirar contra la pared golpeando mi cabeza contra esta. Lo ultimo que recordé antes de recobrar la conciencia, fue ver la enorme figura del lobo gris oscuro saltar sobre Victoria y que Libel caía al suelo. Perdí la conciencia.

¿Cómo siguen, Carlisle?- escuchaba en la oscuridad mientras habría los ojos, me encontraba en mi habitación y al frente estaba Jake tratando de tranquilizar a Paúl que estaba hecho una fiera moviéndose de un lado a otro en la habitación.- ¡Ya cálmate, Paúl! Libel esta bien y dormida.

Solo se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza pero esta bien, deja de culparte a ti no se te cayo.- dijo Carlisle acercándose a mi, eso que había dicho me puso nerviosa.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me duele la cabeza aun.- tocando mi cabeza donde tenia una venda.- ¿¡Y Libel donde esta!- grite asustada provocando que Paúl se alterara otra ves y en la otra habitación mi niña empezaba a llorar.

Tranquila, ella esta bien.- dijo Jake mientras Paúl fue a ver a Libel.- tenia menos golpes que tu gracias al cielo.- suspirando aliviado y Paúl volvía con ella que apenas la cargue se aferro a mi pijama como si tuviera otra vez miedo de que me la arrebataran de las manos.

Tranquila mi amor no pasara otra vez.- acariciando su cabeza y meciéndola en mis brazos mire a Paúl.- sino hubiera sido por ti Paúl, Libel ya no estaría aquí. Gracias.

Fin del POV.

Una mañana fresca y nublada hacia como todos los días en Forks. En la casa de los Black tampoco era diferente esa mañana; Bella se encontraba en ese momento en la cocina preparando el desayuno de ese día. A sus veinticuatro años se había convertido en una ama de casa decente por decirlo de una manera, su pequeña familia vivía en la reserva junto a los demás de la manada cerca de la casa de Emily donde pasaba gran mayoría del tiempo ayudando a ella durante el embarazo. Ese día iría a visitar el instituto, llevaba unos meses planeando terminar su ultimo año escolar ahora que su hija estaba un poco más grande. Subió las escaleras hacia la segundo piso para despertar a Libel que igual a su padre era una dormilona, aunque tuviera solo cuatro años y medio. Se encamino a la ultima recamara del fondo a la izquierda donde sobre la puerta estaba grabada la palabra "Cuarto de Libel".

Un cuarto pintado de rojo carmesí con motivos de lobos y otros animales pintados en la pared; en medio de todo una cama para niñas con un barandal y a los lados para que no se cayera y dos mesitas de noche, en una estaba una lámpara con unos libros y en la otra unas figuritas de lobos talladas en madera que había hecho Paúl para ella. También unos estantes con juguetes, peluches, muñecas y libros; dibujos que ella había hecho regados por el suelo con lápices de colores y animales miniatura de una pequeña casita de muñecas. De un lado estaba un ventanal que daba al balcón con vista al bosque y un hermoso árbol de cerezo que estaba en el patio aun sin florecer, en la otra pared estaba la puerta que daba al baño y al enorme armario que había hecho Alice lleno de ropa.

Libel, hija hora de levantarse.- moviendo un poco a la niña que se oculto la cabeza con la almohada.- no seas dormilona.- haciendo cosquillas a ella despertándola entre risas.

Mami, ya me levanto.- entre risas mientras se levantaba con pereza, una niña de cuatro años de edad, cabello del color ámbar y cobre algo bastante oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos ojos negros igual que su padre. Bella le bajo el barandal y la niña corrió hacia el armario sin antes tropezarse como siempre con uno de los peluches que había en el suelo.

Cariño, te he dicho miles de veces que mantengas el cuarto ordenado- mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo y recoger el peluche con el que se había caído. Tristemente Libel había heredado su naturaleza torpe y aun así era una desordenada como cualquier niña de cuatro, aunque también siempre tenia ganas de aprender y lo hacía con rapidez. Aun recordaba como Paúl le había empezado a enseñar a dibujar hace dos meses y ya dibujaba como si tuviera memoria fotográfica.- ¿y este dibujo, Libel?.- levantando el cuaderno de dibujo que se encontraba en el suelo. Estaba dibujado un hermoso gato salvaje de enormes proporciones con manchas grandes en todo el cuerpo, que miraban hacia ella con unos penetrantes ojos ovales. Solo blanco y negro.

Lo dibuje ayer.- mientras bella le ayudaba a vestirse con un vestido azul marino con una camiseta mangas largas blancas con un gorro de lana azul y una chaqueta para el frió. Aunque ella mantenía una temperatura corporal similar a la de un lobo, Bella siempre la vestía así como cualquier madre para que no se enfermara.- Sigo viendo ese gato en sueños, mami. Esta vez me vio directamente a los ojos eran como…- se quedo pensativa buscando una forma de describir los ojos.- el verde de un limón. Siempre en ese bosque tropical.

Te he dicho que en los trópicos no hay bosques, son selvas.- mientras bajaban a la cocina para desayunar. Le dejo un plato con cinco Hot cakes con chocolate derretido y una fresa encima, algo raro para el desayuno pero Libel le encantaba.

¿Hoy iremos a la tienda de tita Ali, a ver los diseños que hizo?- mientras se picaba el trozo con unos cubiertos para niños y lo metía en su boca. Aun los Cullen vivían en Forks temporalmente aunque no sería por mucho tiempo. Alice se empezó a dedicar a los diseños de moda y tenia una pequeña tienda en Port Ángeles, Rosalie publicaba una revista mensual sobre los cuidados de los niños y Anya una dedicada a las mujeres, Jasper ayudaba a Alice con su tienda, Emmett inesperadamente se dedico a arreglar autos con Jake en un pequeño garaje en Forks aunque Emmett solo trabajaba de noche para que no lo vieran, Esme hacia arreglos florales y los enviaba de manera anónima a una florería de Port Ángeles, y Carlisle se dedicaba a publicar libros de medicina bajo un seudónimo.

No, hoy iras a casa del abuelo Carlisle.- Libel empezó a saltar alegre sabiendo que iría a visitar a su tercer abuelo.- yo tengo que ir al instituto de Forks.

¡Que bien! ¿Crees que pueda saber lo del gato de mi sueño?.

¿De que gato estáis hablando?- se escucho la voz del moreno Paúl mientras entraba por la puerta del jardín trasero.

¡Paúl!- exclamo Libel saltando de su silla hacia él y este le atrapo antes de que se diera un golpe con él.

Okami, te he dicho que no saltes así que te harás daño.- menciono Paúl sentándose junto a ella y comiendo lo que Bella le había servido.- además ahora parezco pastel de chocolate.- ya que tenia ensuciadas la ropa del chocolate que Libel tenia en la cara y Bella se la limpio.

Como siempre puntual, Paúl. ¿Puedes llevar a Libel a casa de los Cullen?.- dijo Bella después de limpiarle la cara.

Así te quedas conmigo un rato.- sonrío la pequeña empezando a saltar en la silla.

Hoy no puedo, tengo que hacer guardia esta tarde. Culpa a tu padre.- dijo el moreno.- ven vamos por tus cosas y nos vamos corriendo.

OH, vaya Paúl espera…- pero Bella se quedo con las palabras en la boca ya que los dos habían subido al cuarto de Libel. Lo que pasaba era que a Jacob no le gustaba los paseos que le daba Paúl a Libel cuando entraba en fase, lo ponía nervioso. Pronto bajo Libel rápidamente con su mochila y una de las figuritas de madera en forma de lobo que le habían regalado. Ambas salieron al patio donde el enorme lobo gris oscuro esperaba a Libel, la pequeña corrió hacia él abrazando al enorme animal por el hocico mientras movía la cola como un loco cuando ella le dio un besito cariñoso.- vale ya, Libel.- agarro a la niña y la puso en el lomo.- agárrate bien no quiero que haya un accidente, Paúl.

Adiós, mami.- dijo la pequeña agarrando del pelaje del cuello al lobo mientras este iniciaba su veloz marcha por entre los árboles. Aunque siempre estaba pendiente de Libel para evitar que se cayera, su velocidad no cambiaba.

Como cada día, recorrían el bosque a gran velocidad entre la bruma acercándose a la punta de la montaña. Donde la bruma no alcanzaba a llegar y el sol acariciaba los árboles por los pocos huecos que había entre las nubes. Se quedaron recibiendo el sol por un rato, antes de marchar otra vez hasta llegar al prado de Bella. Este volvía a estar hasta el tope de flores y dientes de león, pasaron de largo de largo haciendo que algunos saltaran por la hierba y entre risas de Libel. Otro día vendrían a visitar el prado cuando tuvieran tiempo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de los Cullen donde Esme les esperaba afuera. Al detenerse, Paúl se recostó en el suelo para que Libel se bajara. Apenas bajo corrió hacia Esme y le abrazo con mucha felicidad, antes de que el lobo pudiera irse ella le abrazo y le dio otro beso en el hocico antes de irse. Ambas entraron en la casa.

Abuelita, no sabes lo feliz que estoy.- sonrió la pequeña a Esme.- ¿y mis tíos?.

Han salido a cazar, no tardarán mucho en regresar.- mientras se dirigían a la cocina y Libel tomaba uno de los panques de chocolate.- Algún día dejaras de comer dulces.- riéndose.

¿Por qué? Son ricos.

Pero tendrás caries.

¿qué es eso?

Son unos huecos negros que te salen en los dientes.- dijo Carlisle apareciendo por el árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana.- duelen mucho.

Hola Abuelito.- sonrió la niña abrazando a Carlisle.- ¿Abuelito, tu sabes de animales?.

Si.- mientras veía como Libel sacaba de su mochila su cuaderno de dibujo y le mostraba la foto del felino.- ¿Lo hiciste tu?.

Si.

Pues me impresionas, no sabes ¿qué animal es?.- dijo Esme mientras miraba el dibujo y la niña negó con la cabeza.

Cariño, eso es un Jaguar. Un gran felino de las selvas de America del Sur y Central.- dijo Carlisle mientras llevaba a Libel a su despacho, saco de su estante un libro de fauna y le mostró una foto de un jaguar sobre un árbol.- ¿te quieres quedar aquí mientras hablo con la abuela?.

Esta bien.- menciono Libel sin dejar de mirar el libro pasando las hojas y viendo los diferentes animales que había en ella cuando empezó a sonar el celular de Carlisle que estaba sobre el escritorio. Ella lo miro y lo ignoro pero no paraba de sonar.- que fastidioso- dejo el libro tomando el celular en sus manos buscando el botón de atender.- ¿Aló?

¿Carlisle?- se escucho la voz aterciopelada de Edward del otro lado.

No soy mi abuelito.- decía ella mientras jugaba haciendo llamas de fuego azul en sus manos y sus ojos negros cambiaban a un rojo naranja. Es una niña que tiene el don de la Piroquinesis y bloquear algunos dones vampíricos al mismo tiempo que los revertía contra la misma persona que se lo aplicaba; la Pirokinesis es la habilidad de crear y manipular el fuego a voluntad propia.- él no esta aquí. Esta hablando con mi abuelita.- mientras hacia girar una pequeña llama y haciendo figuras de animales con ella, hasta ahora solo hacia pájaros de fuego.

¿Quién es tu abuelo? Y ¿Quién eres?.- se escucho extrañado por el otro lado.

Mi abuelo es el que dijiste.- sin prestarle atención mientras veía sus pequeños gorriones de fuego volando por toda la habitación de un lado a otro y sacando notas de música por la boca.- y me llamo Libel.

Bueno Libel que yo sepa Carlisle no tiene nietos.- decía Edward tratando de mantenerse calmado.- ¿me pasas con él? Por favor.

Te dije que no esta, si quiere dejar un mensaje o recado. No me lo diga. adiós.- cuelga y lo deja sobre la mesa mientras intentaba hacer un animal del libro con fuego, esta vez un Tucán. Como era un animal más grande que sus gorriones, le costaba más trabajo hacer la forma. Llevaba rato intentando cuando el celular volvió a repicar y le hizo perder la concentración haciendo que la silla en la que se iba a apoyar el ave se quemara un poco. Lo atendió de mala gana.- ¿Si?.

Pásame con Carlisle.- dijo Edward otra vez ya bastante exasperado y a punto de hacer añicos su teléfono.

No esta.

¿Alice?

No

¿Emmett?

Tampoco.- justo entraba Carlisle a su oficina mirando extrañado su silla medio quemada y a los gorriones que aun sobrevolaban en la habitación. Vio a Libel con su celular.

Libel- llamando la atención a la niña- ¿Con quién hablas?.

Con un vendedor de nombres que no para de llamar.- dice Libel de manera inocente con una sonrisita burlona en su cara, mientras Edward solo gruño enojado. Carlisle que reconoció la voz de Edward solo podía contener la risa al pensar la cara de su hijo.

¿ Como se llama?.

¿Cuál es su nombre, señor vendedor?.

Edward- ya empezando a perder la paciencia.- y ¡no soy vendedor!.

Eduardo.- dijo equivocadamente Libel y Carlisle solo se reía.

No te preocupes, me encargare de él.- Carlisle agarrando el celular de las manos de Libel.- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus gorriones?.- le dio un papel y un lápiz por si quería dibujar, miro como se acostaba en el suelo y se ponía a dibujar .- Hola Edward, gusto en saber de ti otra vez.

No podría decir lo mismo ahorita.- se escuchaba enojado.- ¿Quién fue la que atendió? Seguro fue Emmett.

Emmett se fue de caza, hijo.

Bueno olvídalo, ¿Dónde están vine a verlos a Irlanda y encuentro la casa vacía desde hace años?.

Es que nos mudamos a otra parte, nos cansamos de Irlanda.

Pero apenas llevaban tres años ahí.- Edward no estaba convencido del todo. Así que pensó buscar la respuesta de otro modo.- ¿Dónde vivís ahora quiero hacerles una visita?.

En Roma.- mintió trato de no pensar en su vida ahí en Forks. Mientras Edward inmiscuía en los pensamientos de su familia.- Me falta un tema importante para mi siguiente libro.- ese eran los pensamientos de Carlisle.

Genial, ahora tengo que planear una buena forma de asustar a Libel o al menos hacerle una broma.- pensamientos de Emmett.

¡Tengo un vestido de lo más mono para mi sobrina favorita!- pensaba Alice.

Seguramente Emmett le hará una broma a Libel apenas llegue a la casa. Acaso no aprendió la otra vez cuando el pulgoso se enojo y casi le despedaza la cara, porque se paso con la broma y la hizo llorar.- Pensaba Jasper aunque eso le hizo sospechar algo a Edward.

¿Qué le preparare de comer a Libel?.- pensaba Esme, eso le dio a Edward a entender que Libel no era mas que una humana pero ahora se preguntaba que hacia una niña con ellos. Al menos que hayan adoptado a una.

Se acerca el cumpleaños de Libel, me pregunto que hará Bella en la reserva.- pensó Anya. Tan solo de escuchar Bella supo de inmediato que estaban en Forks, lo peor que se veían con Bella y ella estaba en la reserva pero que tenia que ver la niña con ella. Trato de leer la mente de la niña.

Tonto vendedor, me desconcentro. Al menos aun puedo hacer pajaritos pequeños.- pensaba Libel mientras hacia dibujos en la hoja y sus gorriones de fuego revoloteaban a su alrededor.- Me pregunto si mami…- pero sintió un intruso en su cabeza.- ¡Hey, quien se metió en mi cabeza!.- grito lo que alerto a Carlisle que Edward había intentado leerle la mente a Libel.

Ya se donde están. Iré a verlos, tengo asuntos que arreglar con ustedes.


	7. La fiesta que se arruina

6

Nueva Estrella en el camino.

Carlisle colgó después de que escucho lo que dijo Edward y este colgará primero, ahora tenia un lió como prevenir que Edward viera a Bella. Sería bastante difícil hacerlo, quería que Alice volviera para saber si había visto algo de él mientras cazaban. Se acerco a Libel y sonrió recordando lo que la pequeña había causado a Edward, realmente su hijo no tenia sentido del humor. Sin más salio de la oficina mientras su nieta la seguía ya cansada de dibujar, se sentaron en la sala a ver la televisión con Esme que estaba con un arreglo de rosas. Mientras miraban caricaturas, Alice entro de golpe en la casa seguida de los demás apenas vio a Libel corrió a abrazarla y a moverla de un lado a otro.

Hola tita Ali- dijo Libel algo mareada mientras pasaba por todos los brazos de sus tíos, hasta terminar en brazos de Emmett que casi la ahogaba con su abrazo de oso.- tito no me dejas respirar.

Perdón pequeña.- dejando a la niña en el suelo.- tenemos problemas, Carlisle.

¿Cuánto tardará en llegar aquí?.- pregunto Carlisle.

Estará aquí en unas cuatro horas.- dijo Alice jugando con su cabello con nerviosismo.- deberíamos llevarla a la reserva antes de que Edward se entere y la vea.

¿Hablas del vendedor por tenefono?- dijo Libel mirando a los adultos con curiosidad, mientras todos le miraban interrogantes exceptuando a Carlisle.- ¿Dije algo malo?.

Libel es teléfono, pequeña.- le corrigió Esme.

¿A que vendedor se refiere?- pregunto Rosalie sentándose en el sofá con Libel en sus piernas.

Es que Edward hablo primero con Libel.- respondió Carlisle entre risas- Lo ha hizo enojar.

Por eso se veía tan furioso en la visión.- dijo Alice riendo un poco también.

Las próximas cuatro horas Libel fue la muñeca de pruebas para sus nuevos diseños para niños, algo que ella no le gustaba hacer pero para complacer a su tía. Aunque todos estaban pendiente de cuando llegaría Edward, trataban de disimular una apariencia normal.

Mientras la casa se sumía en su rutina, el joven de cabello cobrizo se acercaba a la casa. Hacia años que no volvía a esa casa, se sentía algo nostálgico por así decirlo sin ganas de regresar pero tenia que enfrentar a su familia y saber por qué rompieron su promesa. Esperaba al menos que Bella no estuviera ahí en ese momento; trepo por el árbol a su habitación al menos las ventanas estaban abiertas pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver su cuarto o lo que quedaba de este. Ese no era su cuarto, estaba todo decorado como para una pareja normal y corriente aunque no entendía por qué había una cuna junto a la cama, además de un montón de juguetes y peluches regados por el suelo. Camino entre el desastre de habitación hacia el armario del cual escuchaba la voz de Alice y la de otra que se le hacia familiar.

Edward ya se que estas ahí.- dijo Alice entre las risas de Libel. Edward entro observando a su hermana vistiendo a una niña que estaba espaldas de a él.- Hola hermano.- sonrió después de acomodarle el vestido y Libel se volteaba hacia él.

¿El es tu hermano, tita?.- se le quedo mirando con curiosidad. Edward se quedo paralizado por unos segundos; era su imaginación o esa niña se parecía demasiado a Bella físicamente aunque olía bastante a perro, lo único que la diferenciaba era su cabello y sus ojos negros.- apesta.- tapándose la nariz con la mano.

¿Y tu quien eres?.- pregunto Edward con curiosidad.

Edward no seas grosero.- defendió Alice empezando a ponerle unas cintas en el cabello rizado a Libel.- Ella es Libel, mi sobrina.- Edward al escuchar ese nombre hizo una mueca.- vamos Ed, solo tiene cuatro años no seas rencoroso.

Como sea.- gruñe.

Si es tu hermano, entonces igual a ti en eso. ¿Cómo le dice mi papá?.- dijo pensativa Libel rascando su cabeza tratando de recordar- ¿zapato? ¿santos? ¿santa? ¿bellota? ¿pelota? ¿chocolate? ¿helados?- pensativa- a ya se ¡San Nicolás!.

Ven vamos abajo.- Alice halando a Edward por un brazo entre risas.

¿Primero dime por qué mi cuarto esta así?.- expreso el chico con enojo.

No es tu cuarto ya, Ed.- mientras bajaban las escaleras y Libel bajaba corriendo con su mochila y cosas al hombro.- Es de Anya y Libel.- terminaron de llegar a la sala donde estaban los demás. Ahí él cruzo la vista con Anya por primera vez, nunca se habían visto más que ese día pero por alguna razón él sintió algo extraño en su frió interior.

Edward, Ella es Anya.- dijo Carlisle presentando a Anya. En ella al verlo se hubiera sonrojado de ser humana.

¿Por qué rompisteis la promesa de volver a molestar a Bella? ¡Les pedí que no la molestaran más!.

¡Tu puedes decidir por ti, no por los demás Edward!- grito Rosalie exasperada que Edward siempre escogiera por los demás. Iba a decir algo cuando todo quedo en silencio.- Bella- pensó cuando llego el ruido de un auto acercándose a la casa para después oírse el pitido de la corneta.

No salgan.- dijo Edward pero antes que pudiera decir otra cosa.

¡Libel!- se escucho la voz de Bella saliendo del auto y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de que Edward pudiera detener a la niña, esta corrió a agarrar sus cosas y Carlisle con Emmett lo retuvieron en el despacho del primero. Alice abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Bella.- gracias Alice, por cuidar de mi pequeña princesa.

No fue nada Bells.- sonrió.

Mami, si supieras lo que paso mientras estaba aquí.- Libel parecía tan entusiasmada como si fuera navidad. Aunque Edward al escuchar la palabra mamá dirigida a Bella se le encogió su muerto corazón, saber que Bella tenia una hija con otra persona le hervía de celos averiguaría quien era para asegurar al menos que era un buen hombre.

Ahora no mi amor.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa amplia en su cara.- vamos que tenemos que ir a ayudar a Emily hoy. ¿Olvidaste que hoy habría una fogata?.

¡Bien! Podré hacer saltos otra vez- empezó a dar saltos, camino hacia sus tíos y abuela para despedirse. Cuando Carlisle y Emmett se fueron a despedir, Edward se escapo por una de las ventanas hacia el bosque no descansaría hasta saber quien era el padre. Desde el bosque las vio salir de la casa, nunca había visto a Bella tan hermosa y feliz como en ese momento, ser madre le había favorecido mucho.- ¿Cuándo tendrá Emily su bebé, mami?.- mientras subía al auto sentándose en la silla para niños y arrancaban rumbo a la reserva.

Pronto. Cuando llegue podrás jugar con ella y ayudar a Emily a cuidarla.- sonreía al escuchar la risa de la niña, aunque ella también tenia una sorpresa pero seria para el cumpleaños de Libel en dos días.- no puedes apurar a una bebe, ella saldrá cuando se sienta lista para conocerte.- se ríe.

Espero que pronto. Le enseñare muchas cosas, le haré pajaritos y mariposas de fuego.- decía la niña mientras golpeaba el asiento con sus pies, moviéndolos lentamente y miraba por la ventana el bosque que estaban en el camino a la reserva. En cuestión de segundos, vio pasar a Edward parado a un lado de la carretera para después sentir como el auto se descontrolaba en el momento en que Bella perdía el conocimiento.- ¡Mami!.

Todo fue rápido, desde que Bella vio a Edward después de años de ser feliz el volvía a atormentarle, se desmaya en pleno manejo y lo ultimo que escuchaba era el grito de su hija llamándola.

Libel asustada solo pudo cubrirse la cara con las manos antes de que el auto chocara contra un árbol, hubiera sido peor si Edward no hubiera detenido la camioneta a tiempo de que se destrozara más. Ella entre gritos y llanto provoco un incendio en el motor pero unos brazos helados como el hielo la sacaron del vehiculo junto a Bella. Ella por susto empezó a quemar todo a su alrededor alejando a Edward de ellas, ya que ambas estaban heridas en la cabeza. Con sus ojos rojos separo el incendio del auto y lo dirigió a Edward en forma de una serpiente larga y ardiente, mantuvo a raya al vampiro que quedaba atónito ante el animal; intento golpearlo o deshacerlo pero solo lograba quemarse. Libel busco el celular de su mamá en el bolso y marco el numero de Emily con manos temblorosas.

Hola- se escucho a Sam del otro lado y otro escándalo de otras personas.

Tío.- dijo entre sollozos.

¡Libel!- detrás de el se sumió en un silencio por el grito por el grito que había dado.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?.

¡Un vampiro y tuvimos un accidente, mami y yo!- cada vez más angustiada y nerviosa provocando que la serpiente de fuego se volviera más grande. Se escucho un rugido por parte de Jake y Paúl antes de escuchar como destrozaban la puerta de al frente.

Cariño.- se escucho la voz de Emily.- tranquila ya van para haya. Quédate conmigo al teléfono, ¿Dónde esta Bella?.

Esta junto a mi inconciente.

¿Estáis heridas?

Me duelen un poco la cabeza y mamá sangra de la cabeza también.

¿Sabes quien es el vampiro?.

Edward Cullen.

Espera que llamare a Carlisle para avisarle.- hubo un rato de silencio.

Vamos tranquilízate, Libel.- dijo Edward aun enfrentando a la serpiente de fuego que las protegía.- solo quiero ayudarles.

¡No te creo!- grito avivando más la furia de la serpiente aumentando más la furia de esta pero no paso mucho antes que un lobo rojo se interpusiera entre la serpiente y Edward. Poco a poco los demás de la manada rodearon la zona y a Edward; él lobo gris oscuro trataba de calmar a Libel que le abrazaba por una pata.

"¡Tu, otra vez!"- gritaba en pensamientos Jacob- "¡Tu has causado esto!"

Las eh salvado al menos, tu no eres quien para recriminarme pulgoso.- dijo Edward con tranquilidad.

"Insolente. Se ve que no te han contado nada"- pensó gruñendo el negro.

"Nada de explicaciones"- rugió Jacob- "Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. ¡Muerte a ese Sanguijuela!".

Edward no pudo más que echarse a la carrera perseguido por toda la manada pisándole los talones, excepto Paúl que esperaba a Emily para llevarles a la reserva. Nunca los había notado tan enojados como en ese momento, al menos si le dejarán explicarse pero no lo escuchaban para nada ni siquiera había entrado a los territorios de la reserva. Aunque sabía que había sido por su culpa el accidente pero no esperaba que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera. Lo persiguieron por todo el bosque incluido los terrenos de su familia, por lo menos tenia una ventaja que fuera muy veloz para eludirlos por un rato. Cuando llego a la casa aun era perseguido por ellos lo que no se espero fue que Emmett lo golpeara en la cara.

¡Como has sido capaz de hacer eso!- grito Alice.- ¡Casi la matas por tu idiotez de verla! ¡Casi dejas a una niña huérfana o peor matar a las dos!.- esta vez fue ella quien lo golpeo.

¡Que tienes en la cabeza! ¡Arañas ¿acaso?- ni pudo levantarse y Rosalie lo lanzo contra un árbol después de golpearlo.

¿Ahora que le pasa a todos?- dijo Edward- ¿todos se han puesto en mi contra ahora?.- ahora fue Anya que le golpeo de un lado para después agarrarlo del cuello y lanzarlo contra otro árbol.

¡Apenas llegas y causas líos! Deberías haber pensado que podía reaccionar mal. ¡Lo peor que te apareces cuando esta manejando a su casa!.- grito Anya furiosa.

No iba a la casa, iba a la reserva.- respondió Edward volviendo a levantarse justo cuando Jacob Black volvía en forma humana junto con los demás de igual forma.

Vete enterando, sanguijuela.- Gruño Sam.- Ella vive en la reserva y casi las matas, ¡animal!.

Te mataríamos aquí en este instante, si Bella o mi hija no necesitaran atención medica.- dijo Jake agarrándolo del cuello con fuerza.- ¡Te quiero lejos de ellas y toda tu familia lejos de mis tierras!- lo soltó bruscamente al suelo- todo iba bien hasta que regresaste y arruinas todo. Por ahora estas perdonado pero como te vea cerca de ellas, te descuartizare sin que quede ningún pedazo de tu existencia y después hacerte cenizas.

¿¡Como que tu hija!- grito entre furia y sorpresa Edward levantándose del suelo casi al punto de golpearlo pero Jake fue más rápido soltando un manotazo en su cara volviendo hacer que este chocara contra el suelo.- ¡Maldito pulgoso, como te atreviste a tocarla!

¡Al menos yo la hago feliz! ¡Tu no puedes darle nada de lo que yo le doy!.- los dos quedaron mirándose con más odio que antes.- te lo advierto, aléjate de mi esposa y mi hija. Si tienes neuronas aun y la quieres ver feliz, me escucharas y ni te pondrás a buscarla.

Jake regreso con Carlisle y la manada a donde estaban Paúl con las dos chicas; Libel dormía acurrucada y calmada recostada sobre el pecho de Paúl que la rodeaba con los brazos posesivamente, y Emily que trataba de curar la herida de Bella. Jake cogió en brazos a Bella y se metió en el auto de Carlisle seguido de Paúl con Libel y siguieron el camino a la reserva. Cuando llegaron la dejo en la cama para que Carlisle la revisara y fue a ver a Libel que estaba en su cama aun con Paúl pero ya había despertado. Apenas le vio salto en sus brazos abrazándole, él le acaricio el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla y murmurando que todo estaba bien ahora. Solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día creía que sería un día tranquilo, hasta que vino Edward y lo arruino todo. Al menos agradecía que Paúl se hubiera quedado con ellas.

Vamos pequeña para que Carlisle te revise.- la llevo al cuarto donde Carlisle había terminado con Bella.- ¿Cómo esta?- dejando a Libel sobre la cama.

Esta bien, solo recibió un golpe menor en la cabeza pero nada grave.- dijo después de cocerle dos puntos en la cabeza.- esta en estado de shock pero le di un calmante y eso la relajara, despertara en unas horas.- se acerco a Libel para revisarla.- tendré que cocerte también.

¿Duele?- pregunto la pequeña aun con los ojos de rojo naranja brillante, lo cual mostraba que estaba nerviosa.

Si un poco.- suspiro Carlisle pacientemente, había aprendido que lo mejor no provocarla cuando estaba con ese color de ojos.

Cálmate un poco, hija. Estarás bien.- calmándola poco a poco mientras le abrazaba hasta que sus ojos se volvieron negros otra vez. Carlisle pudo de cocer los puntos después de unos minutos.- gracias Carlisle.

No fue nada Jake.- recogiendo sus cosas.- aunque te pasaste un poco con Edward.

No me vengas con sermones. Si no fuera por su tontería de amor nada de estas cosas hubiera pasado.- Jake camino al cuarto de Libel y la dejo ahí con Paúl para que descansara otro rato.- si le veo de nuevo lo matare, ya se lo advertí.- salieron de la casa y vio a Carlisle alejarse por el camino.

Bella despertó a las pocas horas con un dolor de cabeza y pocos recuerdos de lo ocurrido, lo único que le vino a la mente fue a Edward a un lado del camino y después todo negro. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto y apenas eran cuatro de la tarde. Pronto recordó algo y se toco el vientre asustada, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada y salio de la habitación. Desde el piso de abajo se escuchaba el griterío de los chicos y el olor de la comida cocinándose en la cocina. Sonrió a medias, no tenia porque sufrir el pasado. Él quiso dejarla abandonada después de usarla, ahora tenia una familia que estaba creciendo rápidamente y estaba casada con un hombre maravilloso. Lo que temía, era que ella seguía envejeciendo y Jake apenas había aumentado su apariencia aparentando más edad que ella, la verdad Billy le explico que solo era genética para proteger a sus hijos; no quería seguir aumentando la edad, llegaría un momento en que ella muriera y su familia seguiría sin ella por muchos más años. Convertirse en vampiresa, no era una opción. Suspiro suavemente y bajo a la cocina; vio a Emily preparando la comida para los chicos desde lejos se notaba su embarazo del 6to mes ya casi a termino, ella iba a ser la madrina de esa niña habían escogido llamarla Lilen Anabel, Lilen que significaba suspiro del bosque y Anabel que significaba amada. Desde lejos se veía la felicidad que había traído esa pequeña a la familia Uley, aunque a Leah aun sentía dolor ver como Sam tenia una hija, lo disimulaba muy bien.

Se puso a cocinar con Emily cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás rodeando con sus brazos calidos su cintura. Su esposo hacia siempre lo mismo cada vez que la veía pero esa vez ella sintió la preocupación que había tenido mientras estaba inconciente.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Jake cuando Emily salio de la cocina para dejarles un rato a solas.

Mejor.- se volteo mirándole a los ojos- No quise preocuparte, solo es que él apareció en la calle y…

Se lo que paso.- le da un beso en la frente.- Tranquila no se te acercara si quiere mantenerse con vida.- provocando una risa a la chica.- ¿soy payaso, acaso?

No, mi amor.- junta sus labios con los de él, le encantaba que actuara como niño a veces aunque aparentara su edad.- Me encanta que seas tan posesivo.

Lo soy porque me preocupa mi familia- suspira- no quiero que ese idiota venga a arruinar todo.- gruño apretándola más contra si.- no quiero perderte y que se arruine nuestra felicidad.

Jake- le agarra la cara entre las manos- escúchame, nada de lo que el diga o haga me hará cambiar de pensar. Él me abandono y dijo que no volvería a verme, han pasado a la historia todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo.- le dio un beso en los labios cuando la puerta se abrió y la pequeña Libel corrió hacia ella.

¡Mami! ¿Cómo te sientes?.- dijo la pequeña mientras Bella le cargaba en brazos revisando la herida que tenia en la cabeza.

Yo estoy bien, mi niña.- dándole un beso en la frente.- perdona por lo que ha pasado por mi culpa.

No fue por tu culpa fue por ese sanguijuela Edward.

¡Jake no le enseñes esas palabras a Libel!- exclamo Bella enojada mientras Jake solo se reía.

En los siguiente dos días, Bella no salio de la reserva igual que Libel solo si iban a comprar comida o cosas para el cumpleaños de Libel ese sábado. Ni los Cullen ni los Black se cruzaron por un momento, como si se repelaran entre si.

La mañana del Sábado llego y con él el quinto cumpleaños de Libel. La Push estaba decorada de verde, azul, rojo y amarillo; un enorme mesón con un pastel de crema con fresas de tres pisos idea de Alice, varios platones de dulces, refrescos, una fuente de chocolate derretido con malvadiscos y frutas para mojarlas en la fuente con globos por todos lados. También había dos toboganes inflables, uno con forma de dragón y otro con forma de barco pirata, un tombling para saltar y una piscina de pelotas; por ultimo otra mesa con bocadillos y toneladas de comida chatarra para la manada, y en una pila todos los regalos de Libel. Pero de último y no menos importante una piñata de una mariposa azul, negra y blanca

En la fiesta estaban toda la manada y sus familias, los Cullen a excepción de Edward al cual Jake le negó la entrada rotundamente, Renee, Phill, Jake, Bella, Charlie y Billy. Emmett como siempre se puso a jugar en los inflables con Libel y Paúl, ya que ser la única niña de la reserva por ahora no tenia con quien jugar y que mejor que Emmett para distraerla.

Bella creo que deberías visitar a Edward.- decía Anya con expresión preocupada mientras platicaba con Bella reunidas donde Libel intentaba partir la piñata, al menos habían traído otras dos para la manada y los Cullen.- no a estado muy bien desde tu accidente, quiere acercarse a ti pero el pulgoso de tu esposo no lo deja.

Anya, entiendo tu preocupación pero lo que me hizo el no se lo perdono aun. Aunque gracias a lo que hizo soy muy feliz con mi vida actual.- Bella soltó un suspiro suave justo en el momento en que Libel golpeaba la piñata rompiéndola y cayendo dulces encima de ella, lo más infantil que pudo ver en ese instante era como la manada bueno parte de ella se peleaba por los dulces y juguetes de plástico.

Por eso debes hablar con él.

No se como me vaya a poner cuando lo vea. No quiero sufrir otro accidente, menos ahora.

¿Por qué dices eso?.

¡Libel, es hora de abrir los regalos!- grito esquivando la pregunta de Anya y haciendo señas a su hija, que corrió hacia la montaña de regalos y se sentó en una silla.

A ver este primero.- dijo Libel agarrando un pequeño paquete azul claro con estrellas plateadas de parte de Charlie, Una cámara digital. Renee un álbum de para poner fotos; Billy un atrapa sueños celeste; Phill un peluche de tigre blanco de su tamaño exacto; Sam y Emily una muñeca que hablaba; Emmett un avión a control remoto; Jasper un barco también a control remoto; Rosalie y Alice peluches y ropa; Embry un rompecabezas; Jared una bicicleta con ruedas de entrenamiento; Quil unos libros; Leah y Seth un set de dibujo y pinturas; Collin y Brady bloques de construcción; Esme y Carlisle una computadora portátil roja; casi por ultimo había una motocicleta de motocross roja con un lazo plateado de tamaño infantil.- ¡WOW que regalo!.

¡Paúl!- gritaron Bella y Jake al mismo tiempo enojados.

Tranquilos que le enseñare a usarla con un casco.- se rió Paúl encogiendo los hombros.

Paúl me cuidara papi.- siguió abriendo los regalos; Sue le regalo una pecera grande y varios peces de agua de mar que después instalarían en su habitación; Emmett prácticamente le vendía un zoológico, dos gatitos siameses, un cachorro de siberiano blanco y negro, y por ultimo un hámster. Aun quedaba una caja alargada y algo grande, al abrirlo se encontró con un teclado color plata y un libro de canciones de piano pero no tenia remitente.- no dice quien me lo envió.

Qué raro.- pensó Bella.

¿Fue idea de Edward, verdad?- le dijo a Alice a Anya al oído y ella asintió con la cabeza,

Él me pregunto cosas que le gustaban a Libel, ya que le mencione lo del cumpleaños y le dije que ella siempre estaba fascinada por el piano de la casa.- explico Anya pero Bella que estaba más cerca escucho perfectamente lo que decían pero no dijo nada solo sonrió de lado.

Gracias a todos por los regalos- sonrió a cada uno pero se percato de algo, faltaban los regalos de sus padres.- ¿No hay regalo?- miro a Jake y Bella.

Si tenemos uno, cariño.- dijo Bella sonriente y Jake alzo a la niña en brazos.

Vas a tener un Hermanito.- dijo Jake y Libel pegó un grito de emoción mirando a todos lados como si lo buscara.

¿Dónde esta? ¿con que papel esta envuelto?- pregunto y todos que ya sabían la noticia exceptuando los Cullen, se echaron a reír por la ocurrencia de la pequeña.

Cariño, el no va a llegar aun.- dijo Bella agarrándole la mano y poniendo esta en su vientre.- Él esta aquí pero esta muy pequeñito, tiene que crecer y en cuatro meses podrás jugar y cuidarlo conmigo.

Serás una hermana mayor, ahora.- dijo Jake mientras Libel abrazaba a Bella y después se abrazaban los tres.- lo cuidaras muy bien, ¿verdad?.- dejándola en el suelo.

¡Claro que sí!- grito aun más emocionada que antes- es el mejor cumpleaños que recuerdo. Le enseñare todo lo que se, también animales de fuego.

Espera cariño, no sabes si tu hermano pueda jugar con el fuego como tu.- dijo Bella un poco nerviosa pero tranquilizándose.- tienes que tener mucho cuidado con eso.

Si, mami.

¡Bella, felicidades!- Exclamo Alice lanzándose a abrazarla.- También será lobo ¿verdad?- Bella asintió con la cabeza.- con razón no lo vi venir tampoco.- fingiendo enojo.

No te enojes, Alice. ¿Quieres ser su madrina y Jasper el padrino?.- apenas Bella termino de hablara Alice empezó a gritar y saltar.

Hola Bella.- dijo la voz de Edward detrás de todos.


	8. Amigos o Enemigos

7

Amigos o Enemigos.

La fiesta se sumió en un silencio sepulcral todos mirando a Edward. Jake solo soltó un rugido enojado ya que le había prohibido la entrada a Edward a la reserva, miro de manera odiosa a este y se hubiera lanzado contra él si Bella no lo hubiera retenido con un brazo.

Bella lo que menos quería en ese momento era empezar una pelea y menos en medio del cumpleaños de Libel. Sin mirar a Edward le murmuro algo a Jake y este asintió con la cabeza, le fue a avisar a Alice que siguieran la fiesta tranquilamente que Jake y yo iríamos a hablar con Edward. Se alejaron del lugar de la fiesta y de la vista de su hija.

¡Creí haberte dicho que no entraras aquí!- exclamo Jake empezando a temblar su cuerpo.- además de aparecer el día del cumpleaños de mi hija.

No vengo a hablar contigo sino con Bella.- respondió tranquilamente.- así que lárgate pulgoso.

¡Ni se te ocurra insultar a mi esposo, Cullen!- exclamo enojada Bella bajo la mirada sorpresiva de Edward de que reaccionara así tan agresivamente.

Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo.- menciono Jake entre gruñidos y abrazando a Bella por la cintura.

Ella puede decidir por si misma.- Jake soltó un rugido.- solo quiero saber la verdad, Bella. ¿Te casaste con este animal y has tenido una hija con él?.

Si, estoy esperando mi segundo hijo de Jake.- dijo calmadamente Bella pendiente de cómo fuera reaccionar Edward.

Veo que te gusta criar perros.- respondió de manera odiosa Edward soltando gruñidos.

¡No insultes a mi familia, chupacabras!.- grito Jake poniéndose frente a Edward empujándolo contra un árbol.

Huy que miedo le tengo al perro- dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona - ¿que piensas? ¿piensas mandarme tu jauría de pulgas?. Espera, ¿desde cuando los perros piensan?.

Edward, ¡para!- grito enojada Bella sabiendo que ya Jake no podría contenerse más.- estas actuando de manera inmadura. Todo ha sido tu culpa, tu me abandonaste ¿Querías que viviera una vida normal? Pues mírame.

Lo hice por que te quiero bella, y tienes razón, te dije que tuvieras una vida "normal" ¿Crees que tener hijos licántropos es normal?.

¡Muy chupacabras, esta fue tu ultima palabra! ¡Nadie insulta a mis hijos!- en ese mismo momento Jake entro en fase saltando sobre Edward pero este le aparto con un golpe lanzándolo hacia el mar.

Edward, cálmate. Estas tomando esto de manera equivocada. Entiéndelo de una vez, ¡ya no te amo! Madure Ed.- pero parecía que Edward hiciera oído sordos, a los intentos de Bella para que razonara.

Bella, recuerda que siempre quisiste una vida conmigo, ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces te salve la vida? ¿Recuerdas que querías ser inmortal? Te doy la inmortalidad pero vuelve conmigo. Seremos lo que tu querías. Recuerda que Jacob se quedara así ¿Y cuando tengas 40 años? ¿Seguirás besando a un chico de 18?.- En ese momento Jacob salía del agua, los lobos eran un poco más lentos en el agua.- si el perro es el problema lo quitare del medio.- Bella no tardo en reaccionar antes de que este corriera hacia Jacob ella se interpuso entre ambos recibiendo un golpe en las costillas volando varios metros cayendo inconciente en la arena.

Jake perdió los estribos saltando sobre Edward que se había quedado congelado al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Pensaba destrozarlo ahí mismo y cuando la manada vio lo que había pasado pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero Anya se interpuso empujando a Jacob que estaba a punto de destrozarla también si ella no hubiera dicho que Bella lo necesitaba ahorita. Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a su forma humana y corrió hasta donde estaba Carlisle revisando a Bella, tenia un pulmón perforado por las costillas y necesitaba una operación urgente o seguiría perdiendo sangre. Carlisle la cargo en brazos y salio corriendo a máxima velocidad a la casa de los Cullen a empezar a operarla después de pedir a Alice que trajera unas cosas del hospital.

Jake esperaba en la sala de aquella casa a que la operación terminara, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer mucho por ella pero sobre todo culpa de no poderla proteger en esos segundos que pudieron matarla; no podría soportar ver morir a Bella y menos a su hijo aun sin nacer. Todo lo había arruinado él y sus celos; ahora este se encontraba en el bosque ahogando el peor error que acababa de cometer, si ella moriría con el bebe se sentiría la peor cosa que existía en ese mundo. Miro a Libel que después de tanto llorar por largo rato había caído dormida por el cansancio en el suelo, la cargo en brazos y la dejo en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el cobrizo cabello. La verdad en ese momento no le importaba otra cosa más que su familia, escuchaba desde afuera la conversación que entablaba Sam con Alice y Rosalie sobre que hacer con Edward. Hasta ahora la única que le defendía un poco era Anya, que parecía entenderlo de alguna manera y quiso que no le gritaran o mataran a causa de los lobos aunque deseaba hacerlo todo la manada con la mayoría de los Cullen también.

En ese momento Carlisle salio de la habitación haciendo señas a Jacob para que se acercara, dejo la cabeza de Libel sobre un cojín y siguió a Carlisle. Entro en la habitación donde Bella descansaba en una cama conectada a un tubo que le brindaba oxigeno y una intravenosa, se acerco a ella acariciándole la cara con preocupación y después volteo a ver a Carlisle.

¿Cómo esta?

Fuera de peligro, por ahora.- Carlisle revisándole el pulso.- por lo visto el embarazo acelero un poco su curación.

¿Cómo esta Scott, mi hijo?.- habían decidido llamar al niño Scott Brandon

Se salvo por suerte que actuamos rápido.- poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del moreno.- ahora los tres necesitan descansar, se tiene que quedar un par de semanas aquí para que se cure.- Jake gruño por lo bajo.- se que no te gusta la idea de que se quede aquí con Edward pero por ahora no se puede mover.

Gracias por todo.- bajo a buscar a Libel y la apoyo en la cama junto a Bella para que ambas pudieran dormir.- Perdóname por no poder protegerte en ese instante.- le acaricia la cara con suavidad antes de sentarse en el suelo a esperar que se despertara.

Las siguientes dos semanas Bella se quedo en la casa de los Cullen a recuperarse más rápido de lo habitual, Sam lo atribuyo como uno de los efectos de su embarazo ya que no todos los embarazos eran iguales. El de Libel siempre fue inquieto y vivaz si no estaba con la música que le calmaba. El de Scott era lo contrario, la mayor parte del tiempo era tranquilo como si no estuviera ahí pero al escuchar el mar cerca o se estuviera bañando se movía mucho como si jugara en ella.

Anya notaba a todos ahora más calmados que Bella se había recuperado, pensó que ahora las cosas podrían calmarse un poco y Edward volver pero se equivocaba este parecía no querer ni verla. Camino hacia por el bosque hasta donde estaba Edward sentado en un árbol caído con una cara depresiva y sombría.

Hola- dijo Anya sentándose junto a él.

¿Tu también vienes a gritarme?.

-No, he venido a hablar contigo.

Ah…

Yo mas que nadie se como te sientes.

No creo.

Es peor cuando eres humano, el corazón te duele mas que nada y sientes que no puedes ni respirar. Hace noventa y ocho años, a mis dieciocho, me enamore de un hijo de campesino, cosa que no les gusto a mis padres, ya que yo era de primera clase. Ellos para que yo lo olvidara decidieron mandarme a un convento. Antes de irme fui a visitarlo a su casa y lo que encontré fue su cuerpo hecho añicos. Nunca me pude recuperar. Al no saber que hacer decidí escapara de mis padre y de mi país. Muchas veces pensé en quitarme la vida pero esa no es una gran solución que digamos, la vida debe seguir, pero cuando encuentras el amor de nuevo pero en un vampiro es diferente.

¿Te enamoraste de un vampiro?.

Si, al llegar a un poblado de Rusia, no muy lejos de San Petersburgo de donde yo era originaria conocí a un vampiro, mi creador. Pero el solo me quería de su juguete así que cuando me convertí lo mate. Después de más de noventa años pude encontrar mi felicidad en una familia de vampiros vegetarianos. Siempre mi sueño fue tener un hijo. Piensa Edward, puedes encontrar la felicidad en otra cosa, no siempre lo será lo mismo. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Es fácil decirlo, más no hacerlo.- Edward miro al suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo o de su existencia.- gracias por ser la única que me ha defendido y apoyado en esto. Me gustaría hacer algo por ti pero no podemos tener hijos.

Me gustaría poder disculparme.

Lo que paso fue un accidente. Tienes que entender que Bella ya tiene hecha su vida y su felicidad, la verdad cuando la toque con mi don y pude ver todo lo que sufrió cuando tu no estabas. Sentí que ella merece esto y más aun con su familia en crecimiento.- ella le tomo la mano y en ese mismo instante sintió la conexión que siempre tenia cuando su don se activaba pero lo que vio la dejo helada aunque no entendió mucho porque Edward parecía indeciso aun.

¡Edward Cullen!- se escucho la voz de Bella acercándose. Edward se levanto un poco más animado pero no se esperaba lo que paso a continuación, Bella golpeando su cara y saliendo volando contra un árbol. Todos los Cullen y la manada miraban la escena sorprendidos por la fuerza que el embarazo le estaba brindando.- eso es por el golpe que me diste.

¿Desde cuando tienes tanta fuerza?- pregunto levantándose del suelo.

Ni yo lo se.- Bella también confundida por su nueva fuerza, algo inesperado y nuevo de su embarazo que no paso con Libel.

Bella, se que hice mal pero no me rendiré en que vuelvas conmigo- Bella lo miro enojada que ni con el golpe entendía que no iba a seguir con esto. Anya sintió un agujero en su pecho al ver que Edward insistía en el tema.- ¡no me cansare hasta ver a ese pulgoso bajo tierra!

¡Cuidado con lo que dices, chupacabras!.- exclamo Jake.

Escúchame atentamente, Edward.- dijo ella poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera con enojo.- Yo tengo una familia, un esposo, una hija y otro que viene en camino; hice mi vida estos seis años que estuviste fuera de mi vida, una vida la cual aprecio con toda mi alma y corazón. Si, se que envejeceré pero esos años que me quedaran los disfrutare al máximo.- respiro hondo.- ¿Quieres que elija entre ellos y tu? Bien, los escojo a ellos sobre todas las cosas. Si no lo aceptas, no te quiero volver a ver más nunca en mi vida. Serás mi enemigo el resto de vida, tengo aprecio a tu familia y a ti pero mi familia esta sobre todos ustedes.- se acerco a Jake que estaba en fase con los demás de la manada y se subió a lomos de este, Libel estaba encima de Paúl.- Carlisle, todos.- mirando a los Cullen.- gracias por todo lo que hicieron cuando estaba recuperándome.

No fue nada, cariño.- dijo Esme abrazándola cariñosamente.

Vendré a visitarlos pronto.- sonrió y volteo a ver a Edward pero este ya había desaparecido y solo quedaba Anya viendo hacia algún lugar como si esperara que él regresara.- Adiós, Anya.- esta le devuelve la despedida con la mano mientras la manada desaparecía entre los árboles.

Seguramente Edward volverá p…- Dijo Alice quedando congelada por unos segundos mientras frente a ella pasaba la visión de Edward. Edward se dirigía a Volterra a provocar a los Volturi para que lo mataran para despedirse de Bella para siempre.

¿Qué has visto Alice?- dijo Jasper que por la angustia y el odio que sentía Alice podía sentirlo.

¡Edward piensa ir a provocar a los Volturi!- grito indignada.

¿¡Qué!- exclamaron todos.

Entonces son los Volturi esos vampiros que vi cuando toque a Edward.- dijo Anya casi pareciendo más pálida de lo que era.

¿Viste esto antes que yo? Y ¿¡No lo dijiste!- exclamo Rosalie.

No del todo, cuando lo toque aun estaba indeciso. ¿Quiénes son?.

Son como la realeza de nuestro mundo, son los que más edad tienen de todos.- dijo Carlisle- Son los que hacen las reglas y se aseguran que las cumplan. Ahora debemos…- pero Anya no pudo escuchar más salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la dirección en que la manada había partido.

¡Bella!- grito cuando logro verlos a pocos metros y se detuvieron al escucharla.- Bella, por favor ayúdame.

¿Qué ocurre Anya?.- pregunto Bella

Es Edward, ha huido a Volterra para que los Volturi lo maten.- la cara de Bella se torno pálida como el papel pero volvió a su color normal otra vez.

No me importa lo que pase con él.

¡Bella, por favor!. No seas así como él lo fue contigo que te dio la espalda, te dejo sufriendo sin importarle lo que te ocurrió a ti.- No se den la espalda mutuamente, si no puede tenerte como mujer que se acerquen como amistad. Hazlo por su familia, que entre en razón y deje de sufrir.

¿Mami?- dijo Libel mirando a Bella como suplicando que la ayudaran. Bella miro a Jake mientras daba una orden mental a Sam de que estaba al mando hasta que regresara, después a Paúl que le acompañara para proteger a Libel, tal vez podrían usar el control del fuego para salvar a Edward y asintió con la cabeza a Bella.

Te ayudaremos.- dijo Bella.


	9. Sentencia Ardiente

8

Sentencia Ardiente.

POV Libel.

Regresamos a la casa de mis abuelitos para tomar el carro de mi tita Ali e irnos al aeropuerto. Iba ser mi primer viaje en avión, la verdad no se que es un avión pero no importa si Lupo viene con nosotros me contento. Lupo es mi mejor amigo y un hermano mayor para mi, me tiene mucho cariño y se preocupa mucho por mi. Lo conozco desde que nací. Se llama Paúl pero yo lo llamo Lupo o lobito. Ya íbamos al aeropuerto en el Jeep del tío; Anya conduciendo, Alice de copiloto, mis papis atrás con Paúl que me llevaba en sus piernas mirando la ventana. Podía decirse que no aguantaba la emoción de ver esas cosas enormes pero ya empezaba a extrañar a mis mascotas, Zume mi Siberiano y mis dos gatitos siameses, Juliette y Toulouse; al menos Embry los cuidaría por mi ya que Emily no iba a poder después de que tuvo a su hija Lilen, según mami debía cuidar de ella porque era muy pequeña aun para cuidarse solita.

Bajamos en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Port Ángeles y Lupo me ponía sentada en sus hombros agarrando mis piernas para que no me cayera. De vez en cuando le tapaba los ojos entre risas, haciendo que se tropezara más de una vez y fingiera enojarse conmigo. Mientras mis papis y mis tías arreglaban los papeles del vuelo, me quede mirando a las demás personas de que entraban y salían del lugar con curiosidad. Ni en la reserva había tanta gente como ahí. Tampoco entendía mucho de a que iba Edward a Volterra ¿De vacaciones?, ¿A meterse en un loquero?, ¿a visitar la fabrica de chocolates de Charlie?. A no esa esta en Suiza, creo.

Lobito.- jugando con el cabello de mi hermano.

¿Qué pasa, pequeña?.- mientras caminaba a una tienda de dulces y revistas que me estaba dando hambre

¿Dónde queda la fabrica de chocolates de Charlie?- pregunte mientras él me bajaba de sus hombros para que agarrara lo que quisiera.

¿la fabrica de la película?

Si.

No se.- rascando su cabeza confundido. Mire los estantes de dulces pero no había de los de Wonka, que mala suerte y yo que quería probarlos. Agarro uno de cada uno metiéndolos en una cesta que Lupo traía.- Okami, esos son demasiados dulces.

¿Por qué?- inflando los mofletes enojada.

Porque los dulces hacen mal a los niños, si se comen en gran cantidad.- y seguía con la misma cara- No te pongas así, después no desayunaras.- llevo los dulces a sus estantes dejando cinco para mi y otros cinco para él, también unas revistas, un libro de problemas de lógica y un libro de colorear.- vamos que ya debieron haber terminado con los pasajes.- me subió de nuevo a sus hombros y salimos de la tienda caminando hacia donde estaban esperándonos para ir a la puerta de embarque.

Ya llegaron.- dijo mi papá mientras caminábamos rápidamente hacia la puerta, donde ya empezaban a subir a los pasajeros. Mientras estábamos en fila para subir, me quede viendo el avión que se veía desde la ventana.

¿Eso es un avión?- señale la ventana jalando el cabello a Lupo para que me prestara atención.

Si, en eso nos vamos.- mientras me bajaba de sus hombros y caminábamos por un pasillo hacia el avión.

¿Y los caballos?

¿Qué caballos?- pregunto mi papi.

¿No dices que todas las cosas con ruedas tienen caballos de fuerza?.- todos que estaban ahí se rieron y yo no entendía el por qué.

No hija, no hay caballos. A eso me refería a la fuerza del motor.- me explico mi papá pero seguía sin entender como unos caballos podían entrar en un motor, al menos que sean del tamaño de una hormiga. ¿Existían caballos del tamaño de un hormiga?. Llegamos hasta la puerta del avión donde había una señorita muy bonita ahí dejando pasar a la gente.

Hola pequeña.- me dijo la señorita y yo me escondí detrás de la pierna de Lupo apenada, a veces era tímida para conocer gente nueva.- ¿vas de vacaciones con tu papi?.

Lupo, es mi hermano mayor. Mis papás ya pasaron.- la señorita abrió los ojos muy grandes y sonrió como tonta coquetona a mi lobito. Esta que se cree mirando de esa manera a mi Lupo, va a ver como lo toque la voy a morder.

Cuando regrese de sus vacaciones podría…- pero no la deje acabar y me agarre del brazo a Paúl para que me cargara en brazos, como siempre no tardo en hacerlo. Vieja estupida vaya a buscarse a otro, este es mío.

Lupo, ya nos esperan adentro mis papás.- le doy un besito en los labios como suelo hacer de vez en cuando por cariño y pasamos al avión, sin antes de sacarle la lengua a la vieja patona esa.- tonta vieja.- sentándonos en nuestros asientos de la tercera fila de primera clase, mis padres al frente y mis tías frente a ellos.

¿Celosa?- me sonrió Lupo que estaba sentado en la silla del pasillo, yo solo infle los mofletes enojada otra vez. Pozo su enorme mano sobre mis rizos despeinándome.- pequeña, tu eres la única de mi vida. No lo dudes.- me calme sonriendo.

Así las primeras dos horas en avión pasaron rápido, después de desayunar nos pusimos a jugar cartas y el libro de lógica que no entendí nada excepto la sopa de letras. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo me la pase espantando a las chicas esas que seguían mirándola, eso me hervía la sangre por lo visto no iban a entender por las buenas así que la harían por las malas. Me preparaba para quemarlas enteras ahí mismo cuando mi papi me detuvo como si hubiera adivinado mis intenciones.

Libel, no vayas a hacer llamas aquí.- me regaño papá.

¿Por qué? Ellas no dejan de ver a…- la verdad me daba pena decirlo y menos frente a él que estaba leyendo una de las revistas que compro pero seguro me oiría.

Por eso.- señalo una señal que tenia la forma de un cigarro con una x prendida.

¿Qué es eso?

Significa no fumar.- respondió Lupo esta vez.

Pero yo no fumo.- ¿que tenia que ver el fuego con fumar?.

Paúl se refiere a que el humo que produce tu llama al apagarse, esta prohibida.- respondió mi madre esta vez.- anda mi niña, duérmete un rato aun quedan un par de horas antes de llegar a Roma.

Esta bien.- me trato de acomodar en la silla para dormir un rato pero Lupo levanto el apoya brazos y se puso una almohada en las piernas para que pudiera poner la cabeza ahí. Eso hice y mientras me acariciaba la cabeza quedando dormida al rato. Entre mi sueños volvían a ser raros; me encontraba en medio de una selva tropical extensa alredor de un rió muy ancho y de aguas lodosas. Al otro lado estaban caimanes recostados en la orilla junto a otros animales; pero encima de un árbol se encontraba el enorme Jaguar de piel dorada y sus manchas oscuras mirándome con sus ojos de un verde brillante.

Búscanos.- escuche detrás de mi. Al voltearme me encontré frente a un hombre de piel oscura con cabello negro y ojos verde brillante, algo curioso eran las marcas de su piel que parecían manchas como las del jaguar pero se confundían con el color de su piel.- Espíritu del Jaguar negro.

¿Quién eres?- pregunte mientras miraba como más personas de piel oscura y ojos de todos los colores aparecían de entre la espesura de la selva.

Jaguar negro, búscanos. Busca la ciudad plateada.- él señalo hacia el río en dirección sur donde una enorme meseta se alzaba con la parte superior cubierta por las nubes lluviosas de esa selva. Sentí que mi cuerpo se movía hasta quedar frente a una cueva profunda y oscura; se veía por dentro un río de plata que lo recorría como una serpiente brillante.- Podemos ayudarte, tu loba de la noche y espíritu del Jaguar negro. Alarga la vida y damos por una nueva.

¿Quiénes son?.

La tribu Caluse.- en eso desaparecieron como si no existieran y en su lugar apareció un hermoso jaguar enteramente negro con los ojos rojo naranja brillante, me recordaba a mis ojos cuando usaba el fuego. Todo se volvió negro.

Okami, hora de despertar.- escuche a Lupo moviéndome para despertarme. Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en brazos de Paúl ya cuando entrábamos a un auto rentado. Solté un bostezo y me restregué un ojo con pereza.- ¿Dormiste lindo?

Más o menos.- me limpiaba la cara mientras mi mamá me arreglaba el cabello.

¿Qué piensa hacer Edward, Alice?.- dijo la voz de Anya con nerviosismo y tensión.

Los Volturi han rechazado su petición, los va a provocar.- dijo mi tía manejando más rápido que antes.- saldrá al sol al mediodía.

Pero hace mucho sol para salir.- la voz de mi mamá sonaba un poco dudosa de cómo actuar. En ese momento llegábamos a la ciudad, era un lugar muy bonito y pintoresco. Parecía que había un festival en la ciudad y todos vestían con capas rojas, ¿acaso era el día de Caperucita roja?.

Ahí venden unas capas.- señale en un pequeño puesto con varias capas. Papá fue a comprar varias para cada uno y una negra para mi ya que era la única de mi tamaño. Salieron Anya y mis papis pero cuando iba a salir me detuvieron.

Tu, iras con Alice y Paúl.- me dijo papá.

Pero…- ya se habían ido. Observe a Anya correr entre la gente hacia el centro de todo seguido de mis padres, estaba algo rabiosa porque no me habían dejado ir. Mire hacia Lupo y Alice que estaban en la parte delantera tratando de hacer andar el auto entre la gente.- Solo tengo unos segundos antes de que se den cuenta- pensé tratando de abrir la puerta, ¡diablos! Seguro de niños.

Creo que puedo derretir el seguro de la puerta, espero no pasarme y terminar incendiando la puerta. Apenas y controlo mi don. Cierro los ojos soltando un suspiro después de ponerme la capa encima con la capucha también; empiezo a sentir esa misma sensación de ardor que me recorre desde el corazón esparciéndose por mis venas, como si la sangre se cambiara por ardientes ríos de llamas por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando mi piel la siento ardiente, abro los ojos ya del color rojo naranja como si fueran llamas y toco la puerta asegurando de que el ardor no se pasara mucho por la puerta. Tras tres intentos me pase un poco y derretí más de lo que debía pero pude liberar la puerta y salí corriendo del auto. A los dos segundos de salir escuche a Paúl gritarme, mire hacia atrás y ya iba a siguiéndome pero había tanta gente que le costaría un poco alcanzarme. Así que empecé a correr entre la gente pero llegue a un punto que me sentía asfixiada y me metí en uno de los callejones a recuperar el aliento. Ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez en la vida real.

Aquel jaguar tan negro como la noche y sus ojos como los míos, me miraba sentado al otro extremo del callejón meneando la cola de un lado a otro. Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos el uno al otro cuando este decidió irse, no aguantaba la curiosidad que hacia un animal tropical tan lejos y en una ciudad tan concurrida. Pronto la capucha se me corrió de la cabeza pero no le di importancia y seguí corriendo tras él animal como si fuera lo que él justo quisiera. Pero algo me detuvo en ese momento sentía ese olor apestoso y característico de los vampiros pero este era otro que desconocía, era peor como si se mezclara con el azufre o las cenizas al viento aun al rojo vivo. Volteo lentamente hacia atrás posando la vista sobre una figura en la sombras con una capa negra y de cabello castaño con la belleza indescriptible común de los vampiros pero no era eso la causa de mi escalofrío, eran los ojos carmesí que posaban su vista en mi cuello. OH no en que me eh metido, no esperaba encontrarme con algún vampiro en este tiempo del día a pocos segundos del mediodía. Maldecía el momento en que me salí del auto y solo pude echarme a correr guiada por el jaguar. ¿Por qué no use el fuego? No lo se ni yo misma pero en ese momento solo tenia algo en mente huir. Llegue a la plaza donde el jaguar se deshizo en el aire como polvo una vez saltada la fuente de la plaza, mire detrás de mío recuperando el aire pero no me había perseguido. ¿Por qué no me persiguió si era presa fácil? Los vampiros son extraños definitivamente. De pronto alguien me agarro por detrás y yo solo pude pegar un grito de sorpresa.

Aquí estas, Libel.- dijo Paúl, solo usaba mi nombre cuando se enojaba conmigo o en mi cumpleaños.- ¿Por qué te saliste del auto?.- una cosa no puedo negar sus musculitos le quedan bien, claro cuando no tenia la camisa.

Es que yo quería ir con ellos.- sonreí inocentemente y el me subió en sus hombros, así pude en el mismo instante en que Anya cubría a Edward con su cuerpo descubriéndose un poco y lo empujaba a la torre.- Ahí entro Anya con Edward.- señale la torre del reloj donde mis padres también entraron, Paúl entro conmigo en sus hombros justo cuando Anya y Edward se separaban. Tenían esa mirada extraña que solo tenían mis padres o mis tíos Sam y Emily cuando se miraban a los ojos.

¿A ti no te dije que te quedaras en el auto?.- nos miro mi mamá con enojo y solo pudimos sonreír los dos de manera culpable. Cuando empecé a sentir ese olor de vampiro y azufre en toda la torre, tan solo pensar en esos ojos carmesí me hacia estremecer me hacia temblar; parecía que Lupo sintió mis temblores porqué soltó un gruñido al igual que papá cuando dos hombres con abrigos marrón oscuro aparecían.

Edward, Aro quiere verles.- dijo el más alto con cabello negro y ojos carmesí, ambos arrugaban la nariz viendo a Lupo y a mi papá.

No se ha roto ninguna Ley, Félix.- respondió Edward- ya no necesito su ayuda.- abrazando a Anya por la cintura.

Aun así quiere verlos, a todos.- dijo el otro justo cuando entraba Alice.

Vamos, Demetri no paso nada deja la insistencia.- dijo esta vez Alice pero en eso apareció otra vampiresa detrás de Demetri y Félix. Esta mínimo aparentaba unos catorce o quince pero su cara tenia una expresión de odio y una sonrisa cruel dibujada en sus labios.

¿Por qué tardáis tanto?- pregunto con frialdad aquella chica y por un momento clavo sus ojos en mostrando en su sonrisa su afilados colmillos. Sin más remedio tuvimos que seguirlos, por los temblores de mi padre y hermano no les agradaba esta situación. Empecé a temer por mi mamá y hermanito, ellos no podían defenderse en cambio yo sí. Iba a ser fuerte. Llegamos hasta una sala con tres tronos y tres ¿Hombres? O ¿Mujeres?. Uno se nos acerco pero que mujer más fea ¿OH es un hombre? ¿No que las mujeres eran las únicas con cabello largo? Y ¿Por qué los tres tienen el cabello largo, acaso es una convención de las tres mosqueteras?.

Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí. No esperaba ver tanta gente.- dijo aquel hombre- tres vampiros, tres lobos y una humana.- se acerco a mi mamá percibiendo más su olor lo cual provoco un gruñido en mi papá.- bueno para ser exacto cuatro lobos, sino me equivoco.- extendió la mano a mi madre- ¿me permites?. - Sonriendo macabramente, ella se lo estrecho pero no paso mucho antes que la soltara.- Vaya interesante, debes ser Bella supongo.

Si.

Una humana con un hijo de la luna, que desperdicio además de dos cachorros.- dijo el Rubio platinado con cara de asco que nos miraba a los que se refería como hijos de la luna. No me había fijado que junto a la chica cruel estaba otro vampiro de su misma edad que también me miraba con la misma sonrisa cuando lo vi en la calle.

Hola pequeña ¿Tu eres?- me dijo el primero de los tres chiflados que estaba cerca nosotros pero Paúl empezó a reaccionar mal y Félix tubo que sostenerlo o sino se lanzaba contra ese. Demetri me bajo de Lupo y Edward tubo que retener a papá porque también estaba igual que Lupo.

Ten cuidado, Aro.- dijo el tercero con cara de caballo que siempre esta deprimido.- Ese chico es muy apegado a la niña.- refiriendo a Lupo

Soy Libel.- dije un poco intimidada por aquel vampiro. Me extendió la mano y yo se la mire desconfiada, después de lo que paso con Anya antes de nacer desconfío en los dones de tacto.

Aro, eso no es recomendable.- escuche a decir a Anya.

¿Por qué?- preguntaron curiosos los tres chiflados.

Dale la mano, Libel.- Dijo Edward a modo de orden, sin más remedio se la dí y sentí en ese mismo instante el pinchazo que sufría cuando alguien trataba de entrar en mi mente. Resistí un poco tratando de distraerme con el pensamiento del jaguar que vi en la calle pero no pude más y puse la barrera mental en mi cuerpo bloqueando el don pero esta vez paso algo diferente, esta vez yo empecé a leer su mente con mis ojos que se habían vuelto de un azul eléctrico. Lo que vi me asusto y le solté la mano asustada.

Entonces escuche el grito de mi madre, regrese mi vista hacia mi madre que era retenida por una mujer que desconocía, Félix retenía a Edward en el suelo, Anya trataba de liberar a mamá pero otra vampiresa la retuvo, Alice por Demetri, mi padre tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse y Paúl retorciéndose de dolor inexplicablemente también en el suelo

Tranquila lobata esto no dolerá mucho.- apareció el rubio frente a mi agarrándome del cuello empezando a ahorcarme con sus mano.

¡Mi nombre es Libel!- pude sentir esa sensación de ardor en todo mi cuerpo más fuerte que antes y la mano del rubio empezó a quemarse por el calor de mi cuerpo. Le agarre el brazo con el que me sostenía y cree llamas ardientes en todo su brazo también mis ojos se volvieron de rojo naranja brillante. La habitación empezó a aumentar de temperatura de manera extrema.- ¡SUELTEN A MI MADRE!.


	10. Comenzando a vivir

10

Aprendiz.

POV Libel.

Sentí como libero mi cuello por la quemazón que le había cubierto mayor parte de los brazos, tomando un color negro carbón. Apenas caí al suelo sentada me agarraba la cabeza con las manos; era un dolor insoportable y placentero a la vez como si algo cocinara mi cabeza intensificando su fuerza con cada pensamiento de odio que aparecía en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y pude ver lo que mi descontrol había causado; mi familia estaba libre otra vez pero varios habían sido alcanzados por las llamas excepto mi mamá, la estancia ardía en intensas llamas brillantes y estas rodeaban donde estaba sentada, mi padre y Paúl luchaban contra Demetri y Félix, Anya defendía a mamá y Edward también con esas mujeres. Aro intentaba apagar las llamas de su cabello un poco difícil ya que estas parecían esquivar el agua. Empecé a sentir un dolor insoportable y por un momento deje de ver y oír. Grite asustada y temblorosa aumentando más mi poder podía sentir las llamas a mi alrededor avivarse con el dolor; sin más active mi barrera bloqueando el dolor y lo que me causaba ceguera o sordera a la vez. Escuche los gritos de esa mujer cruel y sombría, cuando alce la vista mire al otro que estaba junto a ella intentaba ayudarla.

Sentí de pronto unos brazos me rodearon poniéndome junto a su pecho desnudo y por el susto me revolvía asustada de un lado a otro.

Tranquila, libel.- escuchaba la voz de Paúl cerca mió, tratando de tranquilizarme.- ya paso cálmate. No quieres hacer daño, solo estas asustada.- poco a poco su voz acallaron mi dolor y furia, apagando las llamas de toda la estancia.- buena chica.- acariciando mi cabeza con suavidad.

Vaya pero que insólito don.- dijo ese tal Aro que ahora su cabello parecía una escoba quemada. Cayo parecía un dálmata todo quemado en la cara y el otro solo tenia parte de la ropa quemada y media silla hecha cenizas.- una niña con la capacidad de manipular y crear el fuego manipulados por tus emociones.- ¿y ese chiflado ahora de que estaba hablando?

No solo eso. –dijo la chica cruel que se había estado retorciendo de dolor hace poco en el suelo.- Bloqueó mi tortura como si la borrara y después la uso en mi contra.

¿Cómo un espejo?.- dijo mi mamá esta vez junto al lobo rojo de mi padre.

Ella hizo lo mismo con él mío.- dijo el chico castaño.- pero no lo uso contra mi.

Libel, puede bloquear ciertos dones.- dijo Alice esta vez .- sucedió antes de que ella naciera cuando supimos por primera vez de eso.- Aro le extendió la mano para que se la estrechara y ella lo hizo. En aquella cara pálida como el mármol salió una sonrisa extraña.

Interesante.- me miro a mi y después a mi madre, específicamente a su vientre.- una pequeña familia con dones extraordinarios. Quédense un tiempo.- escuche a mi padre rugir y los músculos de Paúl temblar conmigo en brazos.

Ni en sueños.- respondió Lupo por mi padre que se acerco peligrosamente a Aro como amenaza de que no se acercara a mi.- no viviríamos con vampiros ni que fuerais los últimos seres vivos en la tierra. Bueno técnicamente hablando.- eso me provoco gracia pero lo hice en silencio.

No fue una pregunta.- sonrió hacia mi mostrando sus colmillos.- lastima que eres una lobata aun. Serías una excelente vampiresa con esos dones, un tesoro más de la guardia,

Siguen siendo solo unos perros.- ¿y lo dice el que parece un Dálmata?.

No seas así con ellos, Cayo. Bueno, espero que entiendan que no estoy dando opción o me podría arriesgar a morder a la pequeña.- sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, tan solo pensar esos dientes chocar contra mi cuello como desgarraban mi cuello. Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso para Paúl; me dejo el suelo antes de convertirse en mi lobito grisáceo amenazando con sus dientes.- Ah, que lindo el novio protegiendo su lobata.- escuche su risa macabra y helada. Yo solo abrase a Paúl tratando de que se calmara sin mucho éxito.

¡Esperen!- dijo Anya acercándose a mi.- se como saber si Libel será Licantropa o no.

Escucho.

Yo puedo ver el pasado, presente y futuro de una persona con solo tocarla. Si toco a Libel podría saber que pasara.

Pues adelante.- Alice me tomo la mano y empezó a usar su don en mi.

**POV Narrador.**

Un hermoso bosque se extendía por todo el lugar, bajo un cielo nublado de invierno y el suelo cubierto de nieve. Una Vampiresa de cabello rojo estaba mirando hacia un grupo de cazadores desde un árbol cuando de pronto una loba negra golpeaba este haciéndolo que cayera. Esta era enteramente negra con un ojo azul eléctrico y otro rojo anaranjado brillante miro a la vampira con los dientes pelados ante ella. Poco después aparecía un lobo de pelaje rojo un poco más grande que la negra, un gris plateado oscuro junto a la negra, un lobo completamente blanco como la misma nieve y ojos acaramelados detrás del rojo, y dos lobos gris blancuzco prácticamente idénticos. Aunque detrás de ellos aparecían corriendo hacia ellos dos vampiros

La negra salió en persecución de la vampiresa dejando marcas de quemados en la nieve empezando a derretirse con sus patas.

Fin de POV Narrador

POV Libel.

Alice me soltó la mano y se la dio a Aro, este no tardo en soltar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la imagen de la visión. Volteo a verme y después a los chicos del otro lado.

Interesante, reconocí a los dos chuchos estos y a la pequeña por tus ojos.- me miro con esa sonrisa desfigurada.- pero tus poderes y tu visión me han creado una confusa idea. Te asignare un maestro para poder controlar tus dones.

¿Un maestro?.- preguntamos mi madre y yo al mismo tiempo.

Yo me ofrezco, maestro.- dijo el muchacho castaño acercándose a nosotros, mi padre empezó a gruñir disgustado.- vamos perro soy el más indicado para hacerlo, es eso o te vas sin tu niña querida.

Ya Alec, suficiente.- volvió a decir el cabello de escoba.- Tu y Jane irán con ellos, solo será un tiempo- sonrió a mi padre.- tranquilo que te estoy haciendo un favor.- se acerco a un a de las vampiresas que aun desconocía.- Heidi preparen en el avión privado para ellos, no tienen porque viajar con tanta gente.- la tal Heidi nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos. Espere a Lupo que se volviera humano y se vistiera mientras de reojo observaba a Aro hablar con esos dos.

Vamos pequeña.- me llamo Lupo pero antes de que pudiera seguirlo Aro volvió a agarrarme la mano reteniéndome por un momento.

Nos veremos pronto pequeña, Lobata.- me sonrió antes de soltarme la mano dejo un anillo de plata con el escudo Volturi en ella. Se despidió con la mano antes de verme partir con los demás.

Pasaron los siguientes meses, tranquilamente los gemelos Volturi se quedaban en la casa de los Cullen a regañadientes tuvieron que someterse a la dieta de ellos pero aun no habían empezado a entrenarme. Pronto se acercaba mi tiempo de entrar en preescolar y comenzar las clases, también la llegada de mi hermanito que cada vez me traía emocionada. Ahora Edward y Anya llevaban una relación muy unida podría decirse, ahora se han ido de viaje romántico a la India para pasar un tiempo a solas. Como si no pasaran ya bastante.

La verdad aun tenia la pregunta de cómo se hacían los bebes. Volvía a tener una vida en lo que podría decirse normal, con una enorme familia sobrenatural. Con ella uno nunca tiene vida normal y corriente pero no me importa prácticamente no podría vivir sin ella. Pertenecer a la manada en cierto modo me hacia sentir la vida de modo salvaje; haciendo saltos de acantilado con los chicos, correr a lomos de Paúl y con los demás. Era algo que nunca cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Hacia un día soleado como muy pocos en Forks de una mañana de comienzos de otoño. Baje a la cocina a desayunar donde estaba Emily y Lilen de seis meses con mamá preparando la comida para la manada. Salude a ambas y le hice caras graciosas a la pequeña, para ser sincera me encantaba esa pequeña esperaba llevarme tan bien con mi hermano cuando naciera.

Ayer si fue trabajo duro para los chicos.- escuche a Emily decir mientras dejaba a Lilen en una silla de bebe con su biberón.

Últimamente han avistado más a Victoria por el bosque.- respondió mi mami.

¿Quién es Victoria?.

Una vampiresa de las que beben sangre humana. Es muy peligrosa.

Y no descansara hasta atraparte.- susurro Emily a Bella pero las escuche perfectamente. De pronto mi madre soltó un quejido audible.- ¡Bella! ¿estas bien?.

Si solo me patio.- pero la volví a escuchar quejarse y esta vez con más fuerza.

¡Mami!- corrí hacia ella- ¿Qué pasa?- vi a Emily marcar a Carlisle y pedirle que viniera lo más rápido que pudiera.- ¿estas enferma?.

No, cariño. Tu hermanito a decidido conocerte ahora y va a nacer.

Emily la ayudo a subir hasta la habitación principal cuando escuche la voz de la manada entrando al comedor. Papá subió a ayudar a mamá pero no me dejaron subir, Paúl me obligo a oír música para no escuchar según él los gritos de mi mami al traer a Scott al mundo.

Desde ese momento, entendí que mi vida ahora era una aventura o un infierno que aun no empezaba, pero todo aquello me llenaba de felicidad y seria el comienzo de una larga vida que me quedaba por delante. Sobre todo pensaba algún día descubrir los planes que tenia Aro hacia mi; mire el anillo que aun conservaba de Aro, tenia aun muchas preguntas pero pocas respuestas. Según mis padres entre menos supiera mejor.

Me recosté en el sofá con el Ipod de mamá escuchando la canción que Edward compuso para ella, me había enamorado de la música definitivamente. Con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Lupo cerré los ojos, para olvidarme de lo que sucedía arriba y vivir en aquel sueño que cada vez me era más común que la de la tribu. Yo en forma de un lobo negro casi del mismo tamaño de Paúl corriendo por él bosque junto a él y los de la manada.


	11. Epilogo: ¡Más cachorros!

Un día normal como todos se encontraba la familia Black comiendo, como siempre desde hace un año. Tres comían como si nunca hubieran comido en su vida, eso incluían a Jacob, libel de 8 años y el pequeño Scott de tres años que a pesar de su corta edad comía como para tres personas. Es un niño de piel blanca y ojos chocolate como su madre, tenia el cabello castaño cobrizo como su hermana pero más claro oculto por una gorra volteada hacia atrás. También estaba una niña de dos años en una silla de bebe embarrando a su padre de puré de zanahorias; esa pequeña es exactamente igual a su madre, cabello castaño y ojos chocolate pero su vestido ya parecía una obra de arte con toda la comida. A parte de Bella, era la otra persona normal en esa casa por decirlo de una manera.

Libel miraba su tarea mientras comía, como odiaba las matemáticas nunca las iba a entender. Miro hacia su hermano que en vez de comer jugaba a hacer bolas de metal manipulando los cubiertos y con las cucharas catapultando el brócoli fuera de la ventana atravesando aros de agua que el sostenía en el aire.

Papá, Scott esta lanzando comida por la ventana con la mente otra vez.- dijo Libel mientras guardaba la hoja en su mochila.

Scott deja de jugar con la comida.- le regaño Jake mientras seguía intentando darle de comer a Nicole.

No me gusta el brócoli solo, lo quiero con queso derretido.- dijo Scott con una expresión enojada en la cara. Tenia el don de la telequinesia y el mismo poder de manipular o crear como su hermana pero el solo podía con el agua.

Si lo se pero mamá no esta en casa ahora.

Ya lo sabemos, salio al hospital hacerse un examen.- repitieron los dos hermanos volviendo a jugar cada uno con su comida pero no tardaron mucho en jugar entre ellos haciendo animales con agua y fuego. Se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa y se pusieron en extremos opuestos, empezando a jugar béisbol con una pelota de agua bate de fuego con la mesa como campo de juego. De vez en cuando le hacían la vida imposible a sus padres cuando estaban aburridos.

No otra vez.- dijo Jake ya cansado de las travesuras de esos dos y si sumaba el desorden de comida de Nicole, eso era un caos. Si estuviera Jasper o Emmett podrían detenerlos con más facilidad, pero los Cullen se habían mudado a Alaska por unos años pero pensaban volver pronto.- ¡Scott y Libel! Es hora de comer no jugar.- pero parecía que hacían oídos sordos hasta que se escucho un silbato en la boca de Bella que acababa de llegar.

Tres strikes para ambos equipos, los dos están en la banca las próximas tres horas.- exclamo Bella ya acostumbrada a esas cosas. Detrás de ella entraban Paúl y Leah sentándose en las sillas libres. Leah se había imprimado de Scott hacía tres años, algo que había hecho feliz a casi todos; Jake se había enojado porque su hijo ahora estaba marcado pero cuando supo que Nicole iba a nacer y no tenia el gen le dio un poco de alivio.- esto es el colmo no puedo salir ni para ir al medico y arman un escándalo.

Lo siento mami.- dijeron ambos hermanos apenados. Pero Scott noto algo que los demás no habían visto.

¿Por qué estas gordita mami?.- dijo el pequeño señalándola, Jake parecía gritar mentalmente algo.

Son tus nuevos hermanitos.- se escucha como algo cae al suelo, Jake se había desmayado y estaba en el suelo.

¿Mulio?- pregunto Nicole mirando a su papá desde la silla.

¡¿Cómo que hermanos?- exclamaron los dos mayores.

No sabia que Jake fuera tan débil.- dijo Paúl con una sonrisa burlona

No Nicole no murió y ustedes dos quiero que maduren, van a tener tres hermanos menores ahora, así que compórtense como tal.

Pero…

Pero nada.- dijo Bella acercándose a Jake, realmente sus hijos eran un caos completo pero los amaba con todo su corazón. Todos eran diferentes en su forma de ser; Libel es entusiasta y juguetona, Scott es tímido pero inteligente y Nicole aunque le gustaba ser el centro de atención de los mayores es una niña educada como sus hermanos. Esperaba que sus ahora nuevos hijos también lobos fueran tan únicos como ellos.- ¡Jacob Black, despierta!.- sacudiéndolo un poco para que se levantara.- Paúl llévalo a la ducha y préndela con agua fría eso lo despertara.

Si capitán.- dijo el aludido y lo arrastro escaleras arriba con ayuda de Leah seguidos de los dos mayores que querían ver la escena.

Mira como te has puesto, Nicole.- cargo a Nicole sacándola de la silla.- pareces una zanahoria andante.- provocando la risa de la pequeña y subían al cuarto de esta para bañarla. Eso le trajo el recuerdo cuando nació Nicole y la primera vez que vio la naturaleza suave y tierna de su hijo.

_Era catorce de marzo, el día que había nacido Nicole._

_Paúl y Leah llevaban a los hermanos Black a ver a su hermanita en el hospital; Leah llevaba a Scott de año y medio en brazos y Paúl a Libel en hombros. Cuando llegaron a la habitación tuvieron que esperar un poco que la terminaran de hacer control a Bella, dejaron a los hermanos en el suelo y Scott correteo un poco por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a otra habitación quedando en el cuarto de una anciana._

_Hola pequeño.- sonrió la anciana postrada en una cama y conectada a muchos aparatos, tenia aspecto frágil y débil._

_Oa- dijo con una mano metida en la boca._

_¿Sabes? Eres el primero que me ha venido a visitar en mucho tiempo, seguramente eres un angelito caído del cielo.- acaricio débilmente al pequeño en la cabeza._

_¿Por qué esta cansada?- pregunto el niño mientras Leah que le había encontrado le agarraba en brazos._

_Aquí estas, Scotty.- sonrió la muchacha.- no molestes a la señora._

_No se preocupe, no me molesto. Agradezco que haya venido a verme tan dulce criatura, como si fuera un ángel vino a visitarme. Gracias a los dos.- antes de que Scott y Leah se fueran, el pequeño agarro una flor que había llevado a su madre y la dejo en la mesita de noche junto a la anciana._

_Nos veremos otra vez.- dijo el niño y ambos se fueron._

Esa misma noche la anciana murió pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Scott la había hecho feliz con tan solo visitarla aquel día. Demostrando la calidez y esperanza que su corazón emanaba. Muchas veces esa calidez le recordaba a Bella lo mismo que emanaba Jake, alegría como si fuera un sol particular y único de ella. Ahora estaba en aquel pequeño, heredado de su padre.

Los meses pasaron y ya los gemelos tenían seis meses cumplidos, lo peor de todo que la casa volvía a ser su caos habitual pero ya los hermanos mayores se habituaron a los continuos gritos y llanto de sus hermanos. Nicole aun le costaba un poco pero con Lilen de seis años y Emily con el pequeño Tobías de tres siempre ayudaban a Bella con los niños. Tener cinco hijos y cuidar de los chicos de la manada no era algo fácil por lo visto, con los vampiros aun rondando hacia más dificultoso el trabajo de padre de familia de Jake pero aun así gastaba su tiempo libre con su familia cada segundo.

Un día, Libel salía de la escuela después de clases ya tenia nueve años, podía manejar mejor sus dones pero hacia un poco más de tres años que Alec y Jane volvieron a Volterra para dar informes a Aro. Ese día su mamá le dijo que Alec iría por ella que ese mismo día regresaban a Forks. Mientras caminaba reconoció la figura de Alec y Jane junto a un coche que la esperaban.

Hola pequeña.- dijo Alec abriendo la puerta como siempre de caballero a Libel y a su hermana para que entraran. Aunque fueran maestros y alumna tenían una relación un poco amistosa y con sus padres algo cordial pero aun no les gustaba su presencia.

Hola, Alec y Jane.- sonrió mientras arrancaban el auto y comenzaban a regresar a la reserva.

¿Es verdad que tu mamá tuvo tres hijos más?- dijo Jane sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Si, Nicole que es una niña normal, Alexandre que es un lobo también que puede crear escudos mentales y su hermano gemelo Andrés que puede sentir los sentimientos de las personas a través de su voz.

Interesante.- dijo Alec mientras bajaba del auto para después abrirle la puerta a su hermana y a Libel. Entraron en la casa donde había un silencio poco habitual a excepción de una niña de tres años que corría seguida de un pequeño niño de cabello negro que gateaba siguiéndola por toda la casa. Nicole termino chocando contra la pierna de Alec.

¡Ay, duele!.- se quejo la pequeña mirando hacia arriba y sonrojándose al ver a Alec. Ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente y su cara se tornaba de rojo como un tomate. En cambio Alec sentía por unos segundos como si su muerto corazón volvía a latir, como si esa niña le hubiera vuelto a vivir con tan solo verla; su olor, su sangre eso le era insoportablemente deliciosa a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a beber sangre animal.- Hola soy Nicole Marie.- sonríe.

Alec.- la voz era también una tortura.

¿Estas bien Alec?- dijo Jane mirando a su hermano y a la niña sin entender que pasaba, cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba la pierna derecha. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con el pequeño Andrés agarrado a su pierna de manera cariñosa, este le miro directamente a los ojos y en ese instante sintió lo mismo que Alec con ese niño. Pero no parecía entenderla y se sintió extraña así que no la aceptaba fácilmente.- ¡Ah! ¿Qué cosa es esta?.

Es mi hermano menor, Andrés.- respondió Libel.

Parece que ya tienes novio Jane.- se burló Alec.

¡Jani, Jani!- decía el pequeño abrazando con más fuerza la pierna de Jane.

¡Soy Jane!- se lo soltó y empezó a caminar rápido para que la dejara en paz pero el se había enganchado a su capa igual que Alexandre que era idéntico a él, ellos solo se reían aun guindados de su capa.- ¡ya, que me soltéis!. Bajo la risa de la familia que veía la escena aun había alguien receloso de lo que acababa de pasar.

Jake, cariño ¿Estas bien?

Si solo no me gusta esto.- mirando con celos a Nicole y a Alec.- siempre pensé que ella podría ser normal y feliz pero mira ahora.

Acéptalo, no somos normales.- dando un beso calido a Jake.- somos felices tal como ahora.


End file.
